


Naruto to Menma (ナルト - メンマ)

by YaFinishedOrYaDone



Series: Naruto: The Baddest Bitch [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: #FreeNaruto, A Not So Family-Friendly Family Story, Adapted to 2018, Angst, Bad Bitch Alert, Badass Babymamas, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Bullying, Business, By the way Sasuke has a beard so if you can't handle that..., Corrupt police, Crime, Criminal Naruto, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluffy As A Bitch, Forced Feminization, Guns, Hermaphrodites, Hidan is still praying after seeing that phat ass, Humor, Internet Famous, Intersex, M/M, Menma is an adorable little twerp, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Mystery, Naruto and Menma take Japan, Naruto has no respect for authority, Naruto is literally a meme, Naruto takes over the internet, Naruto was a bad kid, Naruto will come across the whole country of Japan to beat your ass, Poetically Ratchet, Prison, Promiscuity, Romance, Sasuke is shook, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Teen Pregnancy, They're Important I Swear, Thicc Naruto Uzumaki, Til it's ass backwards, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Underage Drinking, Violence, Which means Naruto is an Instagram Baddie, and everyone thinks they are musicians, rappers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaFinishedOrYaDone/pseuds/YaFinishedOrYaDone
Summary: Naruto, an escaped criminal, has the dream of reuniting with the man of his past and his son, Menma. He didn’t expect to run into this many people on the way, nor did he expect to unravel the truth. Can loathing turn into loving? Based off of Michiko to Hatchin.Uzumaki Naruto is fugitive on the loose, but also a mother. Also a person with baggage that weighs on him each day. One of them being his son, Uchiha Menma, who he hasn't seen for way too long. But does Menma's father know he is a father? What is he doing besides breaking his heart?Uchiha Sasuke, a renowned CEO and Tokyo's heart-throb, is forced to watch his past friend continue to flourish and get all of the love he desires while he continues to destroy his reputation. Naruto's charm, his beautiful body that is totally new to Sasuke's eyes, and his magnetic aura. Sasuke isn't sure why his old friend is becoming famous, or why he is free, but how is it that idiot is still on his mind? He still doesn't know.Based off of Michiko to Hatchin.(Part Two of Naruto: The Baddest Bitch Series) (It counts because Sasuke was in the Akatsuki)





	1. Prólogo: Breaking Out

 

 **Warning :** **Naruto is a hermaphrodite inf the story, meaning that he is intersex (both male and female genitals, for the reason of giving birth to Menma of course).** **This fanfiction contains shonen-ai ,yaoi** **. (This story contains coarse language, violence, abuse, drug abuse, underage drinking, forced feminization/crossdressing, teen pregnancy, homophobia and sexual situations.**

 

 **Note :** **Naruto isn’t going to be the** **_best_ ** **parent in the world, y’know with being a criminal and all, but that’s only in the beginning. Naruto will try his best to be a good mother. He is also Spanish-speaking (makes him bilingual) cuz I like incorporating different cultures and shit. But it won't be spoken regularly and feel free to correct any Spanish sentences because ya girl is using google translate.**

 

 **Pairing :** **SasuNaru (this pairing is canon, y’all can’t tell me shit)**

 *** There is SasuNaru in this story, but no constant ‘present time SasuNaru’ until the second half of the story. You will only get snippets like flashbacks or some shit for the beginning. This portion of the story is mainly about Menma and Naruto’s relationship. That’s why I probably won't make any more m-preg stories because I want readers to be emotionally invested in** **_the baby,_ ** **not how the pairing** **_makes the baby_ ** **and then totally neglect the baby’s storyline for the pairing only to show some cute moments of pregnancy and toddlers. No shade. I’ve always been interested in how the baby copes be around two weirdos like Naruto and Sasuke.**

 

 **Genres :** **Family, Friendship, Crime, Mystery,  Humor, Romance, Drama, Angst and Adventure (basically everything that has to do with life… )**

 

 **Rating :** **M**

 

 **Chapter Rating :** **T**

 

**_I don’t own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Boruto: Next Generations or Michiko to Hatchin (Sayo Yamamoto) but in this story Naruto owns his damn self and no one can say anything about it, not even Kishimoto._ **

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Naruto to Menma_ **

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Prólogo_** **_: Breaking Out_ **

  


**_Matsue Prison, Japan_ **

**_August 12, 2018_ **

**_11:23 PM_ **

 

Labored breaths were echoing off the tightly compact, metal walls of the vents above the ceiling. A concealed body crawled on its elbows through the confined space with urgency. Their nostrils flared and their nose wrinkled at foul odor of mold and mildew.

 

“Tch.” Plump lips sneered. “It’s reeks up here.” They whispered in disgust.

 

But the malodorous particles in the air were not an obstacle. If breaking out of solitary confinement was not any difficulty, then this odor will not cause a bump in the road.

 

Underneath the ceiling was a cop walking down the hall clothed in the typical Japanese law enforcement fashion. He slid his the barrel of gun across the metal bars threateningly as he checked inside of the of each passing cell. He finally made it to the end of the hall to a lone room.

 

This was the special room.

 

For a special person.

 

The rubber soles of leather shoes stepped closer with dubiety to the metal door. He leaned his face slowly to the small steel reinforced window. Dull, dark eyes darted side to side and widened drastically. Fear and anxiety filled his body as he scrambled with his hand to get the keys out of his pocket. He shoved the correct key in and slammed the door open to an empty cell. To his left he saw that the vent on the wall had no cover over it it. The screws and bolts could be found on the floor along with the cover. Far off in a forgotten corner was a knife sitting next to chopped off strands of golden hair.

 

 _‘How did he do it? That vent was bolted so tight!’_ The cop thought with panic as he lifted a walkie-talkie to his shaking lips.

 

“This is an all-call! I repeat an all-call! Number 999 broke out of his cell!” He shakily exclaimed in to the device. The cop ran out of the cell and down the hall, ignoring the snickering of the other inmates in their respective cells.

 

A prisoner with slicked back silver hair leant up against the cold rusted bars. A smirk stretched across his sinister face as his amethyst colored eyes glanced to the wall beside him. He knocked his knuckles on the hard cement surface to alert bis neighboring occupant.

 

A small grunt could be heard.

 

“Oi, Kakuzu! That pretty little bitch broke out again! Isn’t that fucking hilarious!” He grated in a mocking voice as he guffawed obnoxiously.

 

“Shut. Up. He probably escaped to get away from your annoying ass.” The tired, gruff voice from the cell beside him spat with annoyance.

 

The prisoner pouted unattractively at the insult and turned away as he crossed his muscular arms over his bare chest. “Fucker. Can't have any fun for shit.” He cursed and grumbled lowly.

 

Meanwhile, the escaping prisoner was still barely squeezing through the vents. They were halfway through the journey until they paused.

 

The sound of frantic footsteps could be heard from under the ceiling. Alarm sirens began blaring loudly as the lights illuminated the dark prison dimly.

 

“ _Mierda.”_ They cursed under their breath. Their movement increased in speed. Adrenaline began rushing through their veins to speed their crawling.

 

Loud gunshots rang sharply throughout the prison. Light began flood the confined space of the vents as small holes punctured through the ceiling. The prisoner looked back through the corner of their eye to the rapidly increasing light and saw this as encouragement to pick up the pace.

 

The escaper laughed jovially. “Wow! They’re not really hesitating to kill me this time. Make this more fun.” They countered smugly as they the end of the vent.

 

Ok, so maybe this prisoner isn’t all the way there mentally…

 

A lithe arm pounded against the dusty vent cover with excessive force. The metal pane fell to the eroded concrete and clattered loudly. The shadowed body jumped out of the small opening to reveal a tall blond nursing their forearm.

 

Or blond _e_?

 

Who knows.

 

They landed in a squat with rugged grace and ran their fingers through long dirtied golden strands to clear their vision. The blond had an effeminate body that couldn't clearly be seen under the hideous, baggy orange jumpsuit.

 

They rested their tan arms arms on their bent knees and inclined their head to look at the unwanted presence before them with dark eyes.

 

The prison guard who witnessed the blond's escape gaped at the blond and had unease when gazing into the dangerously determined eyes he knew was blue, but was too dark to see. He rid himself his unprepared posture and went into pose of authority he was instructed to hold in a situation like this. The guard lifted his weapon and aimes down to the squatting blond.

 

“Uzumaki Naruto! Turn yourself in or you will be shot on spot!” He shouted threateningly.

 

The blond, now dubbed Naruto laughed playfully, not even deterred by the danger. They put a palm to their cheek and tilted their head cutely as they held his gaze to the cop with no fear.

 

“Y’all are using machine guns for me now? That’s a step up from last time. I applaud you.” Naruto raised their hands to clap enthusiastically to praise the man.

 

 _‘What the hell?’_ The man was too dumbfounded by the compliment to notice the blond prisoner rise and charge at him.

 

Naruto kicked the man in the stomach harshly, winding the man then maneuvered their leg to punt the man in his privates. The police officer cried out in agony as he clutched in between his legs to salvage his family jewels.

 

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise that the man was still standing, they shrugged while internally commending the man. The blonde booted their ankles sideways, sweeping the cop off of his feet. He fell to the ground slamming his head down in the process which left his badged hat falling next to him. The weapon slid from the man’s fingertips and dropped onto the floor, sliding away from him.

 

Naruto quickly grasped the newly abandoned Beretta M12 and ran off towards the prison entrance.

 

As they jetted down the hall, cerulean eyes noted the abnormal absence of the prison guards and smirked. It quickly fell off when the blond saw more presences of guards baring their guns to him in warning. Naruto grinned once again at the insight of knowing they are prohibited to shoot in such a crowded space. Using this to their advantage, they lifted the balls of their feet to skid on the linoleum of the hall to slide to the threats, lifting the other leg unnoticeably. They lowered their arms in surprise and back away slightly. In mistake of thinking the blond would stop their terror, one cop took the jarring impact of Naruto's foot to his gut with bile rising to his throat. In response, the guard's partner leapt forward to grab the blond to restrain them, but felt the air in his lungs disappear because of the offending surface around his neck.

 

Naruto saw the attack of the guard and quickly sidestepped and wrapped the strap of the submachine gun around the annoyance's neck, twisted the weapon and _tightened_ their grip. The blond yanked the gurgling guard towards by his neck to crunch their elbow into his nose, shattering the bone. Naruto quickly unclasped the now uncoiling strap, causing the choking man to fall to the knees grabbing his throat and heavily bleeding nose, while coughing to retrieve his stolen breath. The man looked at the seemingly shrinking blond down the hall, cursing their name.

 

The Uzumaki ignored the excited cheers and insulting shouts of their fellow inmates and sprinted past the barred doors of the multiple cells. They tackled into the large doors of the prison, make them slam onto the brick walls. Humid air hit their face as they quickly lengthened their distance from the prison.

 

The feminine blond neared the barbed wired gate and lifted the submachine gun up to see through the small hole at the edge of the weapon. Tan arms shifted the weapon to aim at the power box with a padlock. A slender finger pulled back the trigger, firing several shots at the security box, causing sparks to fly and the electricity to short circuit and catch on fire.

 

They lifted their foot to crash into the fence doors, without any fortitude because the fence didn't electrocute them like it would normally. The prisoner ran out the gate of the prison with their long golden hair flying behind them. The bullets flying by their head didn't even faze them.

 

It wasn’t their first time.

 

The sound of rotor blades cutting through the air reached the blond's ears, pulling a mischievous smile on their face.

 

“ _¡Caray, un helicóptero!_ ” The prisoner gasped dramatically. “They really went all out this time! I feel so special, ttebayo!” The blond gushed as they turned around with a bright smile. An orange clothed arm shielded their blue eyes from the bright lights but it was in vain because their long, unruly locks kept blowing everywhere from the intense wind.

 

Their feet hit the ground quickly trying to avoid the pacing lights to not be seen. The orange clad blond pursued even with the sounds of bullets firing and ricocheting on the metal bars of the fence. Breathing frantically, the blond prisoner continued running. A small touch grazed a whiskered cheek, opening a small cut with a tear of crimson. Crystal blue eyes followed the motion to see a spark on the ground below them.

 

Their eyes narrowed in apprehension and flung their body out of the way of more bullets. They rolled away on the rocky surface with the weapon clutched to their chest. Holes formed in the dirt where the escaping blond was located just seconds ago. Grains of dirt flew around dangerously in the howling wind. The prisoner raised an unoccupied arm to shield they eyes from the hazardous particles and the offending lights.

 

_‘That was close.’_

 

A loud voice came over the speakers of the helicopter. “Number 999 Uzumaki Naruto! If you resist anymore, you will be shot!” The voice warned.

 

They put their arm back down to look at the floating menace. “Resistance is my middle name, _cariño_! Eat these bullets!” The blond, now dubbed Naruto, shouted as they aimed the gun at the window of the helicopter and sprayed bullets to the windshield, hoping to get the pilot.

 

Naruto must have succeeded seeing that the helicopter began swaying dangerously as it descended to the ground quickly briskly. It hit the surface harshly and exploded into flames, shaking the gravel beneath the blond’s feet. They didn’t even flinch at the juttering impact. The rotor blades flew away in attempt to escape the downfall of the rest of the helicopter.

 

Naruto looked the destruction with a smile as they brushed off the dirt from their jumpsuit. The sight in front of them burnt beautifully with the floating embers resembling fireflies. They wiped the blood of their whiskered cheek as they rested a dirty hand on their hip.

 

“It’s hard being an involved mother. Cops just don't want to let you be great.” They sighed.

 

The escaped prisoner turned around swiftly and ran off towards the road before any other policemen could come to catch the blond.

_‘I'll finally reunite with you, my Baby Blue. It’s been too long.’_

 

All that could be seen was an orange figure disappearing in the calm night of Japan.

 

Calm for now.

 


	2. Uno: Azul

**Summary:** Naruto, an escaped criminal, has the dream of reuniting with the man of his past and his son, Menma. He didn’t expect to run into this many people on the way, nor did he expect to unravel the truth. Can loathing turn into loving? Based off of _Michiko to Hatchin._

 

(Part Two of _Naruto: The Baddest Bitch Series)_

 

**Warning:** **Naruto is a hermaphrodite in the story, meaning that he is intersex (both male and female genitals, for the reason of giving birth to Menma of course).** **This fanfiction contains shonen-ai ,yaoi, and het (like a split second because of Naruto’s ‘situation’ and other side relations involving other characters)** **. (This story contains coarse language, violence, abuse, drug abuse, underage drinking, forced feminization/crossdressing, teen pregnancy, homophobia and sexual situations.** **_LAST WARNING_ **

  


**Pairing:** **SasuNaru**

 

**Genres:** **Family, Friendship, Crime, Mystery, Humor, Romance, Drama, Angst and Adventure**

 

**Chapter Rating:** **T**

 

**_I don’t own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/Boruto (Masashi Kishimoto) nor do I own Michiko to Hatchin (Sayo Yamamoto). I don’t own shit._ **

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Naruto to Menma_ **

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Acto I - Levitación_ **

 

**_Uno_ ** **_: Azul_ **

 

“ _Hello, mijo.” -_ Flashback/Thoughts/Unconscious/Dreams

  
  


_Recap:_

 

_Naruto looked their destruction with a smile. They wiped the sweat of their brow as they rested a_ _hand on their hip._

 

_“It’s hard being an involved mother. Cops just don't want to let you be great.”_

 

_The escaped prisoner turned around swiftly and ran off towards the road before any other policeman could come to catch him._

_‘I'll finally reunite with you, my Menny-chan. It’s been too long.’_

 

_All that could be seen was an orange figure disappearing in the calm night of Japan._

 

_Calm for now._

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

  


_The feeling of falling was normal. My eyes have already closed in acceptance. My body lays limp on the ground._

 

_I’m not dead. But I might as well be._

 

_My spine has already shattered to pieces like another part of my body. But I stopped looking for the missing fragments a long time ago._

 

_It didn’t matter._

 

_I’m already here. All around me are thorns of my own bitter feelings and toxic thoughts._

 

_But I ignore them._

 

_I ignore the cold ground chilling me to the rotten core. I ignore the the fog around me representing my rising fears._

 

_I disregard them all for one feeling._

 

_The feeling of belonging._

 

_Something catches my eye. I look up slowly to see a small dim light descending rapidly._

 

_It was blue._

 

_As I witness the fall, I think:_

 

_‘Who do you belong to?’_

 

_‘Did you use to belong to me?’_

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

  
  


_Tightly shut eyes reopened to be blinded by the offending color of white. The eyes itched to be set on something else. Blue looked at the light blood stains on the sheets covering tanned legs._

 

_Their ears tried to block out the loud wailing from the little human._

 

_It hurt. It was painful to give life._

 

_It hurt a lot. Pushing that baby out of him. Those drugs didn't do shit for him. They only numbed his brain not his other parts. He couldn’t register one event during labor. He wished he had that same drug a year ago when the same heart shattered to the ground. Maybe then things wouldn’t have ended up this way._

 

_What hurt even more was the fact that he knew that he wasn't suitable for this type of life. He was too much of a mess to have a child depend on him. Especially one that reminds him of all of his mistakes throughout his life. And the memories of creating that screaming child. And boy, did they scream._

 

_Some powerful lungs they were. Just like mama._

 

_It’s painstakingly difficult to ignore the time spent with this child. Those nine months of carrying it. Nine months of bonding. Nine months of crying. Nine months of pain. Nine months of joy. Nine months of growing. Nine months of indifference._

 

_A delicate, latex gloved hand shook him gently out of his daze. Cerulean eyes gazed over slowly at the culprit that disturbed him from his inner pondering. The familiar, feminine voice chuckled knowingly at the teen's expression._

 

_The blond teen tried to focus his foggy vision on the person in front of him. His blurry eyesight finally clear to show a blonde woman looking down at him with amused, yet cautious amber eyes._

 

_“Wow, gaki.” She started as she crossed her arms under her ample breasts, pushing them up on the baby blue scrubs. “You already got knocked out on your special day? I thought you were too persistent from how those screams sounded earlier.” The amber eyed woman mocked with a humorous tone._

 

_The teen on the bed looked at the woman with a tired gaze, not up for answering any prying, intruding questions. He continued trying to shield his ears from the noisy crying._

 

_A frown settled on red lipstick tinted lips at the behavior. The blonde woman looked down at her son figure with a stern gaze as she pulled off her dirty latex gloves from the tips of her fingers. She threw them away in a nearby waste basket and turned back to face the teen._

 

_“Would you like to meet your son?” She offered with a guarded tone, unsure of the teen’s response._

 

_The blond nodded with downcast eyes. She turned around swiftly, pale blond pigtails swishing behind her as she walked to her apprentice who was by the clean-up station.The short brown haired woman looked down at the crying newborn with her soft chocolate eyes while cleaning the leftover fluids from birth with a cloth as her co-workers began cleaning up the set-up and collecting soiled towels. The brunette looked up to see her mentor walking over to with her hands out. She quickly wrapped a small blanket around the restless newborn and handed the wailing child into the woman’s pale hands._

 

_The blond doctor gently laid the baby into her arms and stalked back to the medical bed. Her amber eyes peered down at the small being shaking their tiny fists by their glowing red face. Feet stopped right next to the bed, not moving any closer. She stood with the baby at an observing distance which cause the teen’s golden brows to furrow._

 

_She was reluctant._

 

_“Can I hold him?”_

 

_That expectant question in itself surprised the nurse. The blonde held the baby out to the teen with scrutinizing eyes. The golden haired teen reached out for the child and wrapped his arms under small bundle. The doctor stood to the side with newly emptied arms and looked on at the sight with unreadable eyes, half-convinced that the infant would eventually be shoved back into her arms later. He cradled the baby boy to their torso and observed their angry red face curiously. He might as well remember what his son looked like._

 

_As soon as the baby’s small head hit his chest, the cries of distress began to decrescendo to complete and utter silence. The blond blinked at the infant’s action and smoothed a hand over their pale pink forehead repeatedly._

 

_Those wispy black strands were a perfect reminder of why the teen should leave everything behind. But also exactly why he should love the baby unconditionally._

 

_Cerulean eyes raked over the whiskers on those chubby cheeks, the exact copy of his own nose and mouth possessively. The more he felt the child, the more lovestruck he was._

 

_What the teen didn't notice was looking up at him, letting soft whimpers. He was too focused on those familiar inky locks to see. His tan hand stopped over their eyes and went back up to stroke the strands again, but caught a new color._

 

_Or familiar._

 

_The blond stilled with his matching eyes wide. He didn't expect those eyes. He was expecting to be sucked into same onyx vortex he was used to succumbing to. But these.. They were eyes that could change anything._

 

_Even his decision._

 

_It wasn't the color that was persuading, but the sheer innocence of them. Innocence that couldn't be robbed. Not again._

 

_Those eyes can't see the same things as him. Those should only be the same color as his, but they shouldn’t show the same emotions._

 

_Similar azure eyes looked down to the left side of his chest as if it could see through the skin down to the vital organ. Stupid epidural still didn't work in there either. But it was only supposed to work below the waist, not on his fragile heart like he wished._

 

_Blue. The color of trust._

 

_And loyalty._

 

_A feeling that is not truly known to anyone_ but _the blond_.

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

  


**_Hiroshima, Japan - Utatane-Mitokado Household_ **

**_August 13, 2018_ **

**_8:35 AM_ **

 

Menma was an obedient child. Almost too obedient.

 

He was quiet and kept to himself most of the time. He was a calm, stoic kid and shy. The boy cleaned around the house daily and cooked all of the meals. But it wasn’t like it was appreciated.

 

The boy stepped into the dingy kitchen reveal himself in the rays of light coming in from the window. He had a boyish, yet extremely beautiful face. It must be the work of genetics at it’s best.

 

His hair was a dark black with a blue tint. The strands fell into spikes that pointed all directions like sun rays while his bangs brushed his eyebrows and chin. The raven’s big eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue that complimented mixture of a fine porcelain yet olive complexion. On each of the boy’s cheeks were three lines, emulating whiskers.

 

Currently, the little boy was doing his daily task of making dinner.

 

As per usual.

 

The short raven finished placing the tamagoyaki on the stove and stepped off the stool gracefully to go to the window. He pulled them open harshly and let the sunlight flow into the room.  

 

He turned around swiftly to the table next to the window and flicked the switch. Menma leaned his small torso against the wall to listen to the current events.

 

_“-re in a panic right now as we speak. Uzumaki Naruto, the same criminal who was behind the mur-”_ The words drained out of Menma's ears as he concentrated. They were of no importance, it was the same old-same old. _“-eight years ago has escaped Matsue Prison last night around midnight. This left escape left three officers injured and two presumed dead._

 

_“This is the seventeenth attempt of his escape and now he has succeeded. No one knows what the terrorist’s motives are and where he is going, but we hope that he will be captured as soon as possible. He should be considered armed and aggressive. Some identifying characteristics is blond hair, and tan complexion with three tattoos. He weighs about one hundred and sixty pounds and is about five feet and nine inches. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the authorities immediately so we can stay updated. Hopefully, he will be captured before he can do even more catastrophic damage. That is all of the breaking news at this moment and remember to stay safe, Hiroshima.”_

 

Menma snapped out of his thoughts about the supposed criminal when heard the sound of sizzling. Childish blue eyes went wide in panic as his small legs ran off toward the stove.

 

He pulled the cooked eggs off of the stove with his fingers, not stopping even when his small, pale fingers were burned.

 

“Ite! Ite!” The spiky haired raven whimpered out as he placed, or practically threw the eggs on the plate. He looked at his hand with a protruding bottom lip, pouting at the pain.

 

The boy peered at the edge of the counter to be at eye level with the food. Menma reluctantly turned over one of the tamagoyaki with one eye open in fear of what would be under. The raven saw that it was slightly burnt on the bottom and tugged on his dark chin-length bangs in frustration and fear.

 

“ _Kuso!_ Breakfast is in ten minutes, what am I going to do?” He whisper-yelled as his azure eyes glanced at the clock on the wall.

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Hiroshima Peace Memorial, Japan_ **

**_8:35 AM_ **

 

A blond sat cross-legged on the aging stone just a ways from a tall tattered building in the distance of bustling city.

 

It was broad daylight. The morning.

 

And yet, the blond was still in their browning, dingy prison jumpsuit with a large weapon laying beside him. Luckily, few people were visiting at this time of day, not that the blond cared. Their striking blue eyes focused on the building with an unrelenting gaze as they rested their chin on their clasped fingers. The building had the windows long blown out, the roofing was nowhere to be seen, and all-in-all the building was out of shape and abandoned. But surprisingly, after all of these years, it still stood strong. The structure is still intact. The azure eyes continued observing until they reached a conclusion and leaned back in resolution.

 

“Me and you have something in common. We were both at peace before they took away everything. They took away the structure of my new life. They took away the structure of your walls. But at the end of the day were still standing. Unfortunately, you will continue living as a reminder while I…” They paused in their monologue and looked at the matching blue above them. “...put things back in order. I hope you’re ready my little blue.”

 

They smirked knowingly before it dropped off into a scowl. The blond picked themselves up and brushed their backside to clean off the dirt from their obnoxious jumpsuit. They retrieved the submachine gun and leapt off of the ledge onto the pebbled concrete.

 

They raised their arms behind their mop of gold and rested their head on their clasped hands. “Gross, I sounded poetic. This wise life ain’t for me, I’m too young.” They confessed as they walked off. Only a few at the memorial noticed the strange repeated numbers on their back as their figure became smaller, but their fingers itched for their cellphones when they saw the large black object in their hands.

 

In the shape of a gun.

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

  


The small boy sat in front of low, Japanese styled table, wringing his small hands in his lap nervously. He felt three gazes boring holes into him as he looked down. Menma disregarded the food in front of him and tried not to rock back and forth on his floor cushion. It would just show his anxiety.

 

Shocking blue eyes looked up to peep at the man directly in front of him. He had deep brown hair with some grey streaks that began defying gravity. His hair line was receding, revealing prominent wrinkles on his forehead. The man’s eyes were a deep coal, and hid behind glasses. A tidy, yet scruffy grey beard ran along all inches of his jaw, laying under thin, always frowning lips.

 

The aging man’s wrinkled fingers probed the food with chopsticks. Picking up the cooked egg gracefully, the man raised it to his face and scrutinizingly. He took a bite and chewed tauntingly slow, staring at the slightly shaking boy in front of him. Eyebrows scrunched up as thin lips pulled back, making a visage of disgust.

 

Menma was not aware of the man’s negative expression because his head was still pointed at his lap.

 

The man slipped the chopsticks under the tamagoyaki and flipped it over to see a browning splotch at the bottom of the food. He directed his eyes back at the child in front of him, who now had his head up.

 

Menma squeaked weakly at the glare, but bravely kept eye contact.

 

“Never try to hide your mistakes, it deems you a coward. And I’m not very fond of cowards, Menma-kun.” The brunette spoke in a soft tone, but still seemed to bounce off the thin walls with a tone of finality. A tone that was slowly piercing the small raven’s heart.

 

The man lifted his plate and stretched his arm outward. With a quick flick of the wrist, the food met the ground, splattering on the tatami mats.

 

That he just cleaned yesterday.

 

His teeth grinded unnoticeably in frustration. But we all knew he wouldn’t voice his discontent.

 

The sound of the dish clicking back on the wooden table brought Menma back.

 

“What are you waiting for, child? Clean it up or my mats will get even dingier.” A feminine voice from his right ordered.

 

She had brown hair up in a bun with a chopstick-like hair ornament. She had dark eyes that shown smugness swirling in them.

 

“Hai, Koharu-san.” He said meekly. Menma got up and began walking to the kitchen to get a rag and cleaning supplies.

 

Koharu’s eyes narrowed at the honorific. “It’s Koharu-sama to you.” She spat as she continued picking at her food.

 

Menma nodded obediently as he left the room, ignoring the other child's irking giggles.

 

The woman sighed and looked at her husband. “Why do we have this kid again?” She asked as if was life’s greatest mystery.

 

“Because someone promised we would get our money’s worth.” Homura replied fixing his glasses. Children are expensive and drain funds like a bathtub, but if they're volunteered to be taken care of, they can prove to be quite profitable. And that very fact can wash out all of their unfavorable attributes.

 

“Even though Menma’s a nuisance, I will try to be a good kid for you!” A small girl with platinum blonde hair tickling her chin promised happily. It needed to be assured that whenever it came to her, everything would run smoothly as it should. Her parents didn't need to worry.

 

“Thank you, Chino-chan. I’m happy that we have the pleasure of you as our child.” Koharu confessed with a small smile on her wrinkled face. Her normally hard eyes were soft as she looked at her daughter.

 

Unbeknownst to the family of three, a shadow was looming behind the thin sliding door, careful to not lean on it as it would groan in resistance to the body pressing against it. The figure trembled in sadness.

 

Small fists clenched hard. Almost hard enough to draw blood. But the pain pales in comparison to the one deep in the heart. And the small lakes of crimson wouldn’t beat the rivers streaming out of clouding blue eyes.

 

The feeling of being used.

 

Menma felt blue.

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

  


After Menma cleaned the floor, he went outside of the traditional house to have a very needed breath of fresh air. It was always needed because the raven never had an easy life. Which the boy couldn’t understand.

 

He was quiet and always respectful as can be to his elders. Even his sister, or housemate Chino. But the respect was never reciprocated. The little girl seemed sweet and kind, but what was inside was completely different.

 

But Menma always steer clear of that subject. All that was desired from him wanted a family and some acceptance. Not to be looked at as a burden. Unfortunately, he was viewed that way since his could remember. And that very point meant that nothing would ever change as long as he stayed here in this large, yet claustrophobic house. Someone would have to rescue him from the outside. Someone who would give him the love that he has been deprived of for so long.

 

Someone who would…

 

_Running. That is the only action that the small boy knew. Running from responsibilities. Hate. Abuse._

 

_Short, skinny legs hit the ground repeatedly, until they slowed to a stop unsurely. Old, worn red Chuck Taylors barely held on during the brutal impact of sprinting.The small boy looked around frantically, black tendrils shaking with the motion._

 

_‘Will he be here? Does he even-’_

 

_His lungs felt so sore from his labored breathing that it felt like they were going to collapse on themselves and implode. The little black haired boy chose that moment to stop and reflect._

 

_‘Is there anyone even out there that cares for me? Is connected to me? Do I even deserve to have parents? My other ones couldn’t stand my existence.’_

 

_The boy chose to walk the rest of his journey on the empty, abandoned road. There was barely any light anywhere except from the slowly rising sun. The very little light reflected against the dark locks while the indigo sky blended in with the black strands._

 

_As he walked dejectedly slow, his eyes caught the sight of headlights illuminating the road from behind him. He rose his bowed head and looked behind him, revealing wide, bright blue eyes._

 

_A black Mercedes wagon pulled up slowly beside the still boy and came to a stop._

 

_The door opened to show a pale man with beautifully sculpted features and black hair that matched his own perfectly. He stepped out on long legs and peered down at the boy with an impenetrable gaze. The boy was instantly reminded of his adoptive father, Homura._

 

_But what was different from Homura was those eyes. They were so dark and filled with… love? The boy’s eyes glanced at the man’s lips to see them twitching up slightly in an almost-smile._

 

_They stood there for a while. Just staring at each other._

 

_The sound of another door closing caused both of their heads to snap up. The ravens turned to see an effeminate blond stomping their way over to them._

 

_“Why are you just staring at him, ya bastard! You can’t even greet your own son right!” The blond yelled so loud that the boy was sure that it was echoing down the road._

 

_The boy’s eyes widened at the blond’s words. “Your son?” He whispered._

 

_The older raven elbowed the blond’s side harshly, pulling out a yelp. “Stop it, idiot. You’re scaring him.” He hissed._

 

_The blond scowled. “No, you’re scaring him! It’s ‘cuz of that ugly mug!” He continued shouting._

 

_The raven looked at the man with an unreadable gaze, then suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. “You didn’t think I was ugly yesterday when you wanted me to f-”_

 

_The blond smacked both hand on the other’s mouth. “Be quiet, teme! You’re corrupting my baby!” He turned his head away from the infuriating raven to look at the boy and smiled._

 

_Blue clashed with blue. Menma didn’t know someone could have eyes quite like him. It was the one feature of himself that he was proud of._

 

_The raven pulled off the other’s hands gently off of his lips and intertwined his finger into them. “You mean our baby.” He corrected bringing the blond’s attention back to him. The blond hid in the man’s chest, his face glowing red._

 

_The boy got tired of the mushiness of the couple and decided to interrupt the moment._

 

_“Who are you two?”_

 

_Both heads looked down at the child, forgetting that he was there. “We are your parents.” They said in unison with uncomfortably warm smiles._

 

_The boy shook his head lightly, eyes widening.They became moist at those words. And his face became a tinted red._

 

_“Stop lying!” The boy yelled as he stomped on the dirt. “You don’t exist. You can’t! Why would you show up now!” He shook his head hysterically and stiffened his small fists to his sides._

 

_Thin arms wrapped around his small frame. The boy felt his face being brought into a tan neck. “We’re real because you want us to be, Menma.” The blond said softly._

 

_Menma nuzzled his head in the man’s collarbone and embraced his new parent tightly. “So if I keep dreaming, you’ll take me home?” He asked with a hint of desperation._

 

_The blond looked down at the boy and chuckled. Menma felt the vibrations on his head. It made him feel warm._

 

_A large hand ran through the boy’s unruly, dark spikes. Menma looked over the blond’s shoulder to see the older raven smiling down at him. All of the sudden, there was no sound. It was like his ears popped, there was no audible sound. The dark haired man’s lips began moving in slow motion._

 

_Menma squinted to make the words out._

 

_“Welcome home Men-”_

 

Menma opened his eyes and shook his head.

 

_Someone who could take him away from here._

 

That’s what he wished for.

 

Who was Menma fooling? That would never happen. He had that exact dream repeatedly. It seems to get more and more ridiculous as time goes on. Life wasn’t that great nor happy.

 

Menma never really what it was like to have the love of a mother. But he knew what mothers were supposed to look like.

 

Well, at least his.

 

Menma leant on the stairs of the porch as he looked at the sky of noon.

 

He originally dreamt of a woman with beautiful ebony locks that poured down her back like dark water. A soft body that was perfect to hold onto. So far the description is of an average everyday woman. But what Menma would love most was her eyes. The eyes she gave him. His pretty blue eyes.

 

He dreamed that she, along with his father, would take him away. She would hold him at night and tell him that everything’s going to be okay. She would give him kisses on his forehead and cheeks and ask him about his day. Read him stories and take him places. And at the end of everyday, she would tell him that she loved him.

 

No one else would.

 

Menma knew that it was unhealthy to obsess over such a subject. But it was hard not to when your own family doesn’t see you as their own kin.

 

So you begin to make a little one of your own.

 

A harsh, dull pain stirred in his lower back. “Ite!” He yelped.

 

“ _Ite!”_ The overly high pitched voice mocked. “Ah, shut up.”

 

Menma turned around to look at the owner of the voice. His cerulean eyes looked up to see a small girl looking down at his smugly with slanted amethyst eyes.

 

Chino.

 

That was the little girl’s name.

 

She was welcomed to the family before he came around, so they were close in age. But that didn't show considering her childish, baby-like personality which shielded her from all punishment.

 

The small raven gazed up at the girl questioningly.

 

At first, Menma did his best to get along with her because of his desired idea of a small sibling. He thought Chino was adorable, and she was considerably kinder before the influence of their adoptive parents.

 

But Menma has now experienced another betrayal. Once Homura and Koharu got grasp of her, she slowly morphed into them with evil in her core. She was taught to be vile.

 

But Menma still loved her. And that was a trait that he disliked most about himself.

 

The little girl crossed her arms and sneered. “Why are you just sitting there, looking dumb? That’s why _my_ parents hate you. You don’t do anything.” Chino spat.

Menma didn’t want to argue and instead looked away to ignore her harsh words.

 

Her small foot tapped in frustration at the lack of response. “The dishes aren’t gonna clean themselves. You  better do them or she will put you in the closet again. And no one wants to hear your wailing.”

 

The footsteps turned and faded away. The raven sighed, but not in relief.

 

Menma’s world was blue.

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

  


**_Hiroshima Bank, Japan_ **

**_9:23 AM_ **

 

The blond criminal still walked the streets of Japan with the large weapon in their grasp, undoubtedly frightening and obviously terrorizing the passing citizens on the bustling sidewalk of Hiroshima. The innocent bystanders moved themselves away quickly from the blond.

 

“Someone call 110!” A man shouted from the inside of a shop.

 

The blond rolled their eyes as they crossed the street, a few cars waiting at the light must have seen what they were holding because a few of them U-turned. Once the blond made it back on the sidewalk, their destination was finally visible in the distance. Sneaker clad feet began sprinting, causing one of their rolled up pant legs to uncomfortably unravel down to his ankle.

 

Sirens began wailing in the far behind them, so the blond calculated their time. They reached the door of the financial facility, and took notice of the oblivious people still sitting at community benches and hanging out by the door.

 

“Oi, get out the way!” The blond spat, baring their teeth fiercely.

 

Heads shot up in alert and their eyes looked over the escaped criminal’s roughed up appearance and their possession, and were quick to gather themselves to flee. A few helped the  gasping elderly and crying children get away from the terror, while the blond positioned the Beretta into aim. Cerulean eyes squinted in concentration to examine the thickness and density of the tinted glass, and was pleased.

 

_‘Not so secure, eh?’_

 

The so-called Uzumaki planted their sore feet into the ground and lifted the gun upward. The blond strengthened their grip on the weapon to avoid the harsh jerk to pull and _hold_ on the trigger. Naruto rotated their body to crack each window pane with multiple bullets. The blond hummed in surprise that the glass did not immediately shatter. It was soon forgotten, when they just decided to leisurely stride up the destroyed window and slammed the submachine gun through the now shattering fragments. They blond watched the deadly raining gems without as much of a flinch, nor did they get a single scratch.

 

A tan hand clapped on the sill, careful to avoid any lingering shards, and heaved their long body up to sit on their rear. Naruto ignored the screams as they positioned themselves in their signature squat with their holey shoes balancing on the frame of the window. They peered down into the building with a half-lidded, uninterested gaze to witness many people and employees shrieking and panicking as they ran around like decapitated chickens, while others held their arms over their heads to protect themselves from the glass.

 

“Everyone, hands up! If anyone moves, ya better believe that will get a bullet right in your ass!” The escaped criminal commanded at a high volume that made many in the room whimper. All of the people in bank the now kept hostage raised their hands, some reluctantly. The receptionist and tells rolled away from their desks and rose from their chairs as well to raise their hands. “As long as you comply by my demands you may live, got it?” The blond asked menacingly with their rough voice glancing down at the crowd.

 

Only a few nodded, but the silence was consensus enough for now. “Good. I want three million yen as well as a bag, now stack my bills fast and run me my money!” The blond leapt down wildly with a thud, making the hostages jump in fear. The tellers wasted no time running in the back room to get the money. “And don’t even think about running away ‘cuz I already counted you all up, so all seven of you better be back with my cash!”  Naruto shouted after them.

 

The blond waited patiently while tapping a foot before slowly rounding up to the counter. Every pair of eyes watched the criminal closely and some flinching when the blond walked close to their huddled bodies.

 

Naruto’s eyes caught a nervous, middle aged man sprinting back to the counter with large duffle bag on his sweating back with the others returning after him. The short, portly man slid the bag gently across the counter to avoid any unwanted contact. Naruto stared down at the man unblinkingly, causing the man to sweat more before smiling brightly with eyes closed. The man gaped behind fogging glasses at how the stony face melted into such wildly beautiful features.

 

The criminal, whose eyes were still closed, was oblivious to this and tilted their head. “Arigatou, Takashi.” The blond thanked softly, but still loud enough to hear.

 

The Uzumaki grabbed the heavy bag and strapped it around their shoulder and swiftly turned around leaving shocked visages on the teller teams faces. Naruto steeled their face again and held their Beretta languidly behind their back with two fingers as they glided across the room urgently ignoring the shaking and shivering of the other occupants in the room.

 

They watched the blond leave with their long hair dancing behind them as they stepped out of the doors of the back. Everyone let out a deep breath of relief while other had cheers and tears. Takashi couldn’t understand why he wasn’t traumatized, nor why the blond wreaked so much havoc just to thank him afterword.

 

Who _was that?_

 

Naruto stepped out immediately to find two people they could go without seeing again. One man had their matching orange jumpsuit completely unzipped with the top half off, baring a slightly tan expanse of chest. He had slicked back grey hair barely reaching past the nape of his neck, with complimentary violet irises.

 

The other man towered over him with green eyes and red sclerae flickering with each glance of the destroyed, vulnerable bank behind them. Dark brown tresses flowed around his angled face with odd stitchings at the corners of his mouth. He wore his jumpsuit correctly with it zipped all the way up.

 

Naruto looked up to meet the crazed gaze they were subjected to the first time they entered Matsue Prison.

 

“Pretty Bitch?”

 

_1 year ago_

_The hand on the small of their back forcefully pushed the blond in the shower room, uncaringly throwing a pair of slippers on the wet tile next under him. Naruto bent down and snatched the offending footwear up then lifting his head up to see others in the room, naked or not, just staring._

 

_It was their first day in prison and they were already eyeing him up._

 

_“Tch.” The newbie scoffed before turning away to walk in the corner of the humid room to change next to some man leaning against the wall with his head down._

 

_The blond eased out of their clothes, the orange fabric slipping with no resistance down their muscularly thickened thighs. They pulled down their boxers with no qualms before flipping their lengthy golden locks, which brushed the arm of his neighbor catching his attention._

 

_Amethyst eyes snapped open to see bright gold in the corner of vision. He turned over to antagonize them before realizing there was only one blond with hair that bright._

 

_It was that new sell out, Uzumaki Naruto. The terrorist or the new biggest threat. How can someone that pretty and cute looking do shit like that, Hidan refused to believe it since he laid eyes on the pretty man._

 

_Hidan trailed his gaze over the blond’s body not understanding the fuss. The bitch was tall and had a decent amount of muscle to him at first glance, but that’s all there was. Their hair was girly and hung low traveling past abnormally wide hips then down the contrasting caramel skin in spikes, go deeper and deeper in between two succulent, juicy, perky…_

 

_‘Shit!’_

_Hidan didn’t notice or care that the newbie facing him and took that as an advantage to look at the swirling ink on his abdomen and the inked red emblem on their left hip bone. Hidan’s eyes traveled down the hip bone to ogle those full, toned thighs._

 

_Man, that body just wanted to make him kneel and pray._

 

_“Dear Jashin… ” Hidan started his prayer while gawking at the blond staring back at him._

 

_‘This dude…’_

 

_‘Again?!’_

 

_It was that same man that’s been eyeing them since they stepped foot in this prison. Naruto thought that he wanted to fight since someone always had a problem with them when they transferred prisons._

 

_Naruto met hazy violet eyes looking through them with their jaw loose and mouth ajar. They way they just sat there staring openly at their body like that. It was… he looked…_

 

_He just looked… stupid._

 

_“Estúpido.” Naruto muttered, not catching their switch._

 

_“Oi, watch my back, will ya?”_

 

_The grey haired male turned to the declarative voice, surprised to see it belonged to the blond that was victim to his violating gaze._

 

_‘So he thinks he’s top dog now?’_

 

_“Who the fuck are you to order me around?” Hidan asked as if he was deeply offended at the man’s order._

 

_The blond moved their scrutiny of the foulmouthed man to “Well, you’ve been steady staring at me since I got here, so I figured you can be useful as my watchdog.”_

 

_“You pretty bitch!”_

  


The blond snorted unattractively as they cocked his head at the two. They raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

 

“What are you two buffoons doing here?”

 

The taller, broader man made a sound in his throat that alluded that he was offended at the blond’s comment.

 

“Well a lot of prisoners escaped after you, and we had to take the fucking chance. Kakuzu’s greedy ass wanted some money before running off. Fucking annoying.” Hidan loudly explains to the blond.

 

“Well tough shit, go find another one. I just robbed this one, I don’t think they can stomach another trauma times two.” Naruto suggested humorously, easily slipping back in their hardened attitude.

 

“Hey, you cut your hair.” The loudmouthed man reached out impulsively and invasively touched the newly chopped strands and toyed with the spiked ends.

 

Naruto stood there unbothered at the bold touches to their uneven tendrils. “It was too long. That’s why you called me Pocahontas, right?” The blond smiled recalling the nickname their fellow inmate dubbed them.

 

“So, Pretty Bitch…” The grey haired inmate trailed off as he scratched his head nervously.

 

“-My name is Naruto by the way. Just throwing that out there.”

 

“...You wanna come with us?” His amethyst averted away.

 

“Sorry, I have a _mijo_ to find.”

 

Hidan has caught onto some of the language that Naruto spurts randomly and sparsely from time to time. He is aware that the blond is referring to a son or some type of child.

 

“You fucked a bitch and knocked her up with a whole fucking baby? I never would’ve fucking thought that you could top anyone one with your girly lookin’ ass.”

 

“I didn’t fuck anyone.”

 

“Huh? Then what the fuck are you talkin’ about?”

 

Naruto was surprised that Hidan never noticed their certain _condition_ , but it would make sense. Hidan, even though he has proven to be quite shameless, would never outwardly stare at another man’s genitalia because it would hurt his pride.

 

It was _gay._

 

Men.

 

“Let’s just say I’m magical and can spawn babies.”

 

The shirtless man gave a thoughtful smirk. “Does that make you you a MILF then?” Naruto smiled tightly, their white teeth were shut rigidly while pressed in the barrel of the Beretta into the grey haired man’s neck. Preferably above the space right above his adam’s apple, which was quite a deadly pressure point.

 

“Shut up, Hidan.” The blond gritted out through their teeth.

 

Naruto make the movement to walk off, but was rooted to the spot by Hidan’s words.

 

“What about my payment?”

 

The blond flips around to see the man who had an almost hopeful expression on his face, like he has been waiting for this moment. He still looked…

 

Stupid.

 

Naruto laughed truly for the first time in a while. Even his weighted shoulders shook with him. “ _Estúpido.”_ The blond walked up to the man increasingly surprised man who was too used to rejection. They pulled the strap of the gun before flipping it around to land on his back to be out of the way of their next action. Because of the sheer weight of the gun, it choked the blond a bit, but they couldn’t care less. They wrapped their arms around the shirtless man’s neck and closed their eyes. To the other man, the arms were too comforting and it was unexpected. He escaped his shock and returned the blond’s generous embrace with arms around their waist.

 

“Shit. Naruto, I’m gonna fucking miss your ass, and I barely fucking know you.” Hidan spoke in a hushed whisper in the into the blond’s pierced ear.

 

The blond partially pulled away from their inmate to stare at him flatly. “Hidan, shut up. Mushy ass.” Naruto kissed their hand and raised it above the man’s face, violet eyes following it. “Here’s your payment.” The blond smacked their palm _hard_ on Hidan’s forehead as if the force would transfer the kiss to his head.

 

“Ow, bitch!” Hidan cursed loudly and hunched over in pain, clutching his head. Naruto grinned down at his work as they rearranged the gun around their neck before looking up to meet Kakuzu’s distant gaze.

 

The gaze was quite terrifying and was spiteful, like Naruto was touching his property. They always known Kakuzu to be a greedy person, but what is he so possessive about? The blond pondered on it, but brushed it off obliviously and reached into the duffle bang on their shoulder. Fingers grasped the stack of yen and threw it at the large man in frisbee-like fashion.

 

The brawny man caught it unblinkingly and ran his thumb at the edges of the banded stack to get an estimate of the amount. His two-toned as glanced up at his former inmate questioningly.

 

“Here, as a sorry.” Naruto apologized as he winked jovially.

 

Their positive expression fell as the reminiscent sound of sirens reached his ears. It was low, so the police were not quite near yet, but approaching. Naruto turned away from two criminals to search down the road of flashing cars.

 

They looked back to the curious two and scratched behind their head as a sheepish habit. “I gotta go before Suigetsu gets my ass again.” They confessed. “Y’all should beat it too.”

 

Hidan took a hand off his to reveal a redn and mark and gave an obnoxious cackle. “We’ll be fine, Pretty Bitch! The cops are fucking obsessed with you, not our asses!” He brushed off vulgarly before awkwardly raising his hand in farewell.

 

Naruto chose not return the hand gesture, but smiled at Hidan and Kakuzu softly then turned to start in the opposite direction.

 

_‘I guessed I didn’t mind see him one more time.’_

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Hiroshima, Japan - Utatane-Mitokado Household_ **

**_August 13, 2018_ **

**_7:12 PM_ **

  


Koharu sat perched on the couch as she tore the envelope. Her manicured fingers took out the paper and read the letter. Her dull eyes scanned the statement and scoffed.

 

“It never increases, huh? Do they know the cost of taking care of a child?” She asked hypocritically to really no one.

 

Menma leaned against the wall and watched the woman to then walk back to his room, but not before knocking into a body.

 

He fell on his behind and stared up at… Chino.

 

Menma shook his head and pushed himself back up just to be pushed down again. Irritation began rising in him. “Can’t you just leave me alone!”

 

Chino’s bright purple eyes widened at the sudden attitude. “Oh, so you have a backbone now?” She giggled.

 

The foster boy stayed silent.

 

“You’re creepy, you know that? You always listen into my parents conversations.”

 

Menma frowned. “They are both of our-”  

 

“ _No they’re not!_ I hated how you just think you belong here! No one cares about you! Why do you think my parents actually adopted me? Because they want me! Not you! You’re just here to pay the bills!” Her tiny body trembled as she yelled.

 

“Shut up…” He whispered as he stood up on his feet.

 

“You’re just an orphan! I hate pathetic people like you! Even your mom died so she could finally get away fro-”

 

A hard hand went across her cherub face in a harsh, stinging slap.

 

“You were an orphan too. So shut up.”

 

Chino looked up at small boy in fear. Her limbs were shaking and her eyes began watering. She opened up her mouth, seemingly about to wail. But what really happened stunned Menma.

 

She shrieked at the top of her lungs, the sound echoing off the walls of Menma’s ear canal. “Y-you’re a monster!” The little blond haired girl screamed as she wrenched from Menma’s grip ran away into the darkness of the hallway.

 

Menma watched her run away with wide eyes. His eyes averted from the hallway down to the palms of his hands.

 

“Menma.”

 

His blue eyes saw the figure of his foster father. Menma wasn’t sleeping in his room tonight.

 

Life was blue.

 

And it colored him a sad, melancholy shade of _blue._

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Hiroshima, Japan_ **

**_August 13, 2018_ **

**_10:17 PM_ **

 

A blond rode down the lax, but not completely empty streets of Hiroshima. The warmly lit street lights passed them and ran across their face repeatedly. The motorcycle groaned noisily above everything and the blond accelerated their speed even though they were already brushing one hundred kilometers per mile.

 

They jerked their arms to shift the tightly gripped handlebars, sharply turning the blond down an unauthorized one way street. It undoubtedly caught the attention of a few considering that the streets intended direction was not the way the Uzumaki was heading, but quite the opposite.

 

They pulled into the road at high speeds and caught their prize. A glass box with telephone. A payphone. The tires screeched as it halted by the box abruptly to park. The blond climbed off of the motorbike to take steps forward to their dream.

 

The liberated prisoner reached in his lowly zipped jumpsuit to grab onto the smooth sheet. On the front was a faded image small toddler holding the wall for support, but not more could be observed about the photo as it was turned around quickly. The plain, whiter back had an assortment of digits and an unknown address that carefully and neatly written. Cerulean eyes ran over the fading ink repeatedly in rehearsal before they transferred the information into the green object. They punched the buttons of the dial pad quickly, almost anxiously, before wrapping their fingers around the spine of the phone and correctly positioning it to their ear.

 

They leaned against the glass lackadaisically, crossing their arms and bending their knees to plant their foot to the glass wall.

 

The blond looked to the side with a solemn face as they watched the small groups of people passing by through the transparent wall as they moved without as much as thought to the danger near them. They looked away and up to the dark sky to settle their blue orbs on the still, vibrant stars shining down on them.

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Hiroshima, Japan - Utatane-Mitokado Household_ **

**_August 13, 2018_ **

**_10:18 PM_ **

  


Homura sat at the desk in the dimly lit living room, looking over documents.  His glasses were low on his nose as he flipped the page of the large stack. His wife sat on the couch not too far from him with her frail feet perched on the cushion looking at the flashing color of the television attentively. The room was silent from the absence of children seeing as it was night time.

 

This silence was broken when the phone rang. The elderly man lifted a hand to pick up the loud device while not taking his sharp eyes off of the papers in front of him.

 

“Hai?” Homura asked while putting the phone between his shoulder and ear to still tend to his work.

 

_“Where is he?”_ The person on the other line questioned abruptly, cutting to the chase.

 

“Pardon me, but who is this?” The elderly man asked uninterested.

“ _Where is he?”_ The voice demanded more aggressively.

 

“Who is this? Homura repeated.

 

Koharu’s head popped up at the repeated question. She looked over at her husband’s face to gauge a reaction of the situation.

 

A long, dramatic sigh went through the other line. _“Can’t you tell from my blessed voice?”_ They drawled teasingly with an attitude.

 

Homura repositioned the phone from his elbow to hold it into his hand. “If you don’t answer the question, I will have to hang up.” He threatened impatiently.

 

_“That’s where you’re wrong, old man. You will not be doing anything. But I guess I can be compliant.”_ They paused their verbal prodding to intake a much needed breath.

 

“ _I am Menma’s mother, now I’ll repeat my question once again… Do you have Uchiha Menma?_ ”

 

With that emphatic declaration, the elderly man almost wanted to believe him. “That has to be incorrect because Menma’s mother, Namikaze Naruko _,_ is said to have passed years ago.” He recalled from the words of the woman giving him documents several years ago.

 

“ _That’s very interesting because I seem to be breathing and talking to you right now. But from all of these questions you keep asking and information you somehow have, you clearly have him so I’ll pay you a visit very soon. ¡Adios!”_ They bid their farewell energetically and let the green phone slip for their fingers languidly, abandoning it and letting it swing haphazardly from the coiled cord. The orange figure exited the glass box to start towards a motorcycle matching them in color and quickly saddled themselves as they started the ignition.

 

On the other side of the line, Homura readied himself to hang up until he heard a hard, crackly crunch in the audio from the other side and the distant, but loud  roar of an engine in the background that came to a decrescendo, meaning that whoever just called rode away without even hanging up. His fingers clenched around the device and slammed it into the dock, ending the call.

 

A brief silence passed in between the married couple. Koharu concerningly looked at the back of her husband’s balding head as if her eyes could see through his skull and reach his own. The man’s hand was still raised for a few moments until it balled up and slammed its assault onto the wooden table, causing the woman and the papers to jump as if they were scared from the strike.

 

“How presumptuous and _bold_.” Homura gratingly let out through his teeth.

 

His wife’s eyes never left him as he rose from his swivel chair, it would be hard to considering the way her husband’s shoulder blades tremored. Homura was always a very composed individual, and that’s all she ever knew. That’s who she married. Koharu has never witnessed him have and violent outbursts throughout their lengthy relationship.

 

So what was this man so strongly attached to?

 

She gulped but still confidently asked, “What’s the issue, dear?”

 

“It’s is most definitely an issue. The issue is that someone would dare call me in my home to pose as Menma’s real mother.”

 

Koharu looked around nervously and confused. “But she’s decea-”

 

“I’m aware!” He shouted at the obvious information. Homura continued pacing before stopping.

 

It clicked and it showed on his face through an almost insane smile. “Someone is envious of my reigning position in my business, so envious that they would threaten me to take Menma.”

 

“Just Menma. Not Chino as well?”

 

“We adopted Chino. Menma is still a foster child so we can get benefits.” Koharu averted her eyes.

 

Koharu knew this, but everytime she is further reminded, she can’t help feeling guilty. Just exploiting and using that innocent child who was just in the other room doing no wrongs weighed down on her being. She knew why Homura agreed to take Menma in, they were in times of struggle and had no resources to take care of their newly adopted infant child. That was until they were blessed with help from a reigning company’s representative.

 

But this help, this assistance was too good to be true.

 

Koharu was a firm believer in karma. And she knew it was going to circulate over time and bite her in the ass.

 

Homura scoffed as he set his glasses on the table. He fanned his wrinkled fingers flat on the table as he pressed down as if the surface would shoulder his burdened, dense thoughts. “Maybe kidnapping? It would wound us because it would prevent incoming checks. Or perhaps ransom, it is more brash but has quicker results for them and they would be paid.”

 

The man turned, though not completely, hiding his moving mouth, but not his alarmingly determined eyes. “Koharu fetch me my rifle, I refuse to struggle at the hands of mere opportunist.” He ordered, his smoldering gaze melting through her expectantly.

 

With those words echoing and repeating for what felt like an eternity in her ear canal, something spurned to settle in Koharu’s stomach.

 

Her future was going to undoubtedly be _blue_.

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

  


**_Hiroshima, Japan - Utatane-Mitokado Household_ **

**_August 14, 2018_ **

**_8:54 AM_ **

 

It was breakfast time.

 

Chino, Menma, and were sitting at the table with no conversation, just silence. So silent that Menma could hear the blood running through the vessels in his ears.

Homura sat back in his seat to complete the table and sipped his lemon flavored green tea. Forks and other noisy silverware clanged as they ate in what would almost be peace.

 

A loud roar of an engine could be heard down the road next to their house. Normally that road was quite empty considering they live in the rural part of town.

 

The noise was ignored by everyone, but the small raven could just feel as if it was coming _towards_ them, not _by_ them.

 

Homura set his mug on the plate before baring a focused look straight at him. It was quite frightening.

 

“Koharu, go hide Menma.” The elder man ordered to his wife without tearing his gaze from the boy. The woman gulped and made to get of her haunches to stand.

 

The raven looked at everyone for answers. Chino looked just as confused as to what the danger was. Why did Menma have to hide?

 

Koharu stepped took a step toward the boy, but halted. The roar was louder.

 

_And was now in the house._

 

Her eyes widened when the noise was right outside the room.

 

She screamed. Menma clenched his eyes shut.

 

The fusuma tore like paper as a large orange motorcycle ripped through the door. It flew in the air and landed on the table, breaking everything and splashing food everywhere. Chino shrieked as she tried to dodge the shards of her plate. She looked around frantically to run into her father’s arms for comfort. But he was nowhere to be seen.

 

Koharu fell back to the ground in shock as she wailed.

 

The small raven opened clenched their eyes at the strong smell of burning gasoline and smoke. Menma inclined their head cautiously from under his small arms to see black tires on top off their table.

 

How it didn’t break was beyond him.

 

Menma jerked his head towards the door to see the fusuma completely destroyed and ripped showing the walls of the outside rooms. Loud chewing, or smacking, pulled the small raven’s attention back to their new uninvited guest.

 

Their form was hunched over an orange motorcycle, their exposed abdomen caving in and out with each breath. But what seized the little raven’s attention was the hypnotizing ink adorning the expanse of tan flesh. It was a huge swirl starting from their navel then curving into elaborate ancient Japanese symbols.

 

They paused their loud chewing to speak. “Where is he?” The intruder asked aggressively as they looked around the room blindly. Menma couldn't tell if it was they didn't know where they were or because they had sunglasses on inside.

 

The person’s voice was strange. The way they pronounced their words and the octave in general was foreign, but not noticeable for a first listen. There was a raspy high pitched tone yet velvety bass fitting right under it. It was completely neutral in depth to the point that Menma still couldn’t figure out their gender. Their very short, ruched top gave the appearance of smaller breasts, but that could just be an illusion of the fabric seeing as though the top bared their shoulders which were broader than most women.

 

Their thicker, caramel legs bobbed and jiggled in impatience as they scouted out the room behind the purple vision of their sunglasses. They glanced down at the occupants of the table one by one and didn’t spot any the male voice that they heard earlier.

 

A sandaled foot planted and crashed onto an empty rice bowl, and shattered the expensive china into shatters. It startled Koharu, a bit too much for the elderly woman seeing how she shook. She grudgingly lifted her head to see the person who promised to show up today.

 

Her squinted, dark eyes shifted her gaze up to meet purple lenses. She grazed her eyes to note a familiarly pointed nose and downturned lips set in a frown. It was exceedingly difficult to disregard sheer brightness of the mop on top of their head pulled back into a ponytail. It almost made her wince.

 

“Hey you!” Homura’s wife quickly dipped her head back down to her lap, refusing to show that she acknowledged that the intruder’s attention was now directed to her.

 

“Yeah you, ya old bat! I know you hear me talkin’ to you, so where’s my son!” Their rapsy, hostile voice became louder to Koharu’s ears, which meant that they leaned closer to her.

 

The scantily clad blond raised their arms to adjust the tightness of their ponytail whilst chewing the fruity gum in their mouth making them resemble a certain farm animal. “Tch, disrespectful. This is why I never learned to respect my elders, y’know.” They shook their head as lowered their arms to tap impatiently on the handlebars of their vehicle.

 

Chino anxiously eyed the sandaled foot that was currently tapping on top of her breakfast. The little blond girl peeked upward to see the blond turn to her with a frown.

 

So this is where Menma got that newfound spunk from. Everything she teased the small raven for was completely untrue and debunked. There was no way they weren’t related despite how much they contrasted each other. Now she was the only true orphan, and her younger housemate was going to leave her with his beautiful mother.

 

“Ha! Not even gonna ask you, you _definitely_ didn’t come out of me.” Menma’s supposed mother jokingly dismissed the blond child, not aware of how much that hurt her internally.

 

She was never going to see Menma ever again. And she deserved it.

 

From the other side of the room, Homura hid behind the countertops clutching his rifle. He adjusted his glasses as he peeked out into the connected dining room to see the imposter. The elderly man fixed his vision on to the blond to see a familiar feature.

 

Whisker marks.

 

Homura looked back to his adoptive son, who shared the same characteristic, gaping up at the blond curiously. They have a connection…

 

The old man leaned against the weak, aging wood to support his weight through his revelation. _‘She wasn’t lying!’_

 

So what if they look alike and that she was his biological mother? She doesn’t have the rights to Menma and has no say when it comes to custody. Homura owns the documents to the child, therefore he owns Menma. He signed the papers, whether they were true, legal, or shady did not matter. They offered him benefits and grants for his family, whether he worked for it fairly or not. Menma was his income and that’s all he was good for.

 

And he was going to _keep_ him good until that boy reached all eighteen of his profitable years.

 

Homura steeled his visage and clenched his defined jaw as he grasped his weapon tighter. He peered around the countertop and aimed at the blond.

 

_‘I’ll be damned if that bitch takes away my money!’_

 

Back at the table, Menma looked at the person above him closer. The only thought that popped up in his mind as he looked at the blond on top of that motorcycle was ...pretty. The way the blond was just sitting calmly on the vehicle like they did nothing wrong made Menma think that this person was used to this lifestyle of chaos.

 

Pretty and wild. Pretty wild.

 

The intruder continued their silent search around the table until they stiffly froze and locked their gaze on the messy haired boy. The only occupant of the household that looked up unashamed at them. Menma’s blue eyes caught their full lips open in almost awed way. The lips began forming words, but it wasn’t decipherable considering that no sound came from out of their mouth.

 

The blond visibly relaxed and motion returned back to their body, particularly their fingers that were tapping almost anxiously as if it distracting them from touching something else.

 

It was like the were _itching_ to grab something.

 

Menma’s eyes still stuck on their mouth, and watched them upturn into gentle smile.

 

“Oi, you squirt! Aren’t ya gonna say something?” They exclaimed obnoxiously, making the selected boy. The voice projected at him. It was so seemingly loud, yet the person wasn’t even yelling. Menma was too mesmerized by the lips connected to person in front of him. How can a beautiful mouth like that be so vocal? Don’t lips like that normally stay silent? Silent like him.

 

**_Bang!_ **

 

Menma as well as Chino and Koharu flinched and shielded their heads from the echoing sound.

 

The blond caught the of air cutting rush past his right ear, but displayed no visible reaction. It was as if he was utterly oblivious.

 

A small, but noticeable hole appeared through the already destroyed fusuma and the wall behind it. The paint peeled around the edges as well as splintered the wood of the dingy wall.

 

_‘They didn’t even flinch!’_ Homura narrowed his eyes.

 

The xanthic, flaming beauty shook their head at the unresponsive boy, the blond spikes on top of their head shifting in the movement. A tan hand rose in front of him and came closing in on him, fingers outstretched.

 

The jingling golden bangles on their wrists became louder. Like the twinkle of bells, it was all Menma could hear.

 

Closer.

 

And _closer._

 

To quiet him, or to make him speak. To hush him from having the loud, unique thoughts in his head. Or to force them to fall out his lips. Menma couldn’t do that. He just can’t. It’s not allowed.

 

The small raven tensed his whole body and closed his eyes tightly shut, preparing to be harmed. The hand caringly caressed his face, smoothly sliding from his forehead down to his round chin. The surprisingly smooth thumb stroked his whiskers with an inspecting touch.

 

The brushes of smooth fingertips…it almost felt caring.

 

Menma wasn’t aware that he was enjoying the caring touch until the hand went away. He opened his eyes to see the same hand reaching up to take off the sunglasses. The boy stared up into his disappearing reflection to see closed eyes that were generously lashed with gold.

 

A puff of air came out of their button nose, sounding suspiciously like a snort. Their plump lips widened into an extremely wide grin. It was sort of... off-putting. Who would be that happy to see him?

 

“I know it’s you, _Menma_.” An affectionate, playful voice voice soothed the boy’s ears. He couldn’t understand why it did.

 

_‘How do they know my name?’_

 

They pulled the glasses away from their face and shook their head to clear the hair from their eyes, which disturbed the bangs on their face enough to unveil closed eyelids. The golden lashed eyes opened.

 

And all Menma saw was _blue_ **.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so Naruto is gonna wear some questionable things in this story. Don’t let it weird you out cuz no matter how feminine it may seem Naruto still stays in character and doesn’t act like a female. At all. Except for the fact that he has a little bit of Michiko in him, that’s all. But trust me, you’ll see. But if y’all still are pressed that he has the body type of actual oatmeal because he thicc af than that sounds like a personal problem, and I’m unbothered.
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  
> 
> Fusuma- those sliding doors you see in traditional Japanese homes.


	3. Dos: Gunz Blazin'

 

 

**Chapter Rating :** **T**

 

**_I don’t own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/Boruto (Masashi Kishimoto) nor do I own Michiko to Hatchin (Sayo Yamamoto). I don’t own shit._ **

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Naruto to Menma_ **

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Acto I - Levitación_ **

 

**_Dos_ ** **_: Gunz Blazin’_ **

 

_Recap:_

 

_They pulled the glasses away from their face and shook their head to clear the hair from their eyes, which disturbed the bangs on their face enough to unveil closed eyelids. The golden lashed eyes opened._

 

_And all Menma saw was blue_ **_._ **

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

_The light flickered in almost a stutter._

 

_It was afraid. The light was lonely._

 

_It was familiar. I was lonely just like this._

 

_I felt responsible for some reason. Like this light was my child._

 

_We were both succumbed to this hole of bottomless sorrow. I knew my reasons lied in a boy._

 

_Now a man._

_Tch. Barely a man._

 

_But why are you here Light? Do you need protection?_

 

_Do you even know what protection feels like_

 

_I took the light in my hands and began to levitate. Vines of shadow snap at me. My eyes brightened challengingly and I said, “They can_ take _me.”_

 

_“I’ll protect you.”_

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

_There were three in the cop car. But no sound of the three voices as it was dead quiet. The only sound occuring was the sound of wind and the car shifting at the movement._

 

_But there was another noise._

 

_An extremely grating, obnoxious sound of smacking._

 

_The redhead woman’s fingers twitched in annoyance at the prisoner sitting across from her in this box. Their gaze was set straight on her, as if their loud chewing was intentional._

 

_It was definitely intentional._

 

_She smirked and adjusted her glasses. “How does it feel to know that you failed again? You will never escape.” She said in a lightly scolding tone._

 

_The blond blinked at her and proceeded to chew their gum as if they were completely unbothered. But they began blowing a bubble, the pink sphere expanded out of their lips before loudly popping at the pressure of air._

 

_They chewed again sticking their tongue out to childishly blow a raspberry at the woman._

 

_That was their response to her question._

 

_She growled at that stupid idiot. The white haired man beside her just chuckled at her demise._

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Hiroshima, Japan - Utatane-Mitokado Household_ **

**_August 14, 2018_ **

**_8:57 AM_ **

  


Their eyes were blue.

 

The _exact_ same shade of blue. It was bluer than his own.

 

Like an almost original blue.

 

The mysterious blond directs their eyes to the elderly woman. “You, get me his documents. Birth certificate, social security number, everything with his name on it.”  She stays still. A humorless laugh falls from out of their perfect lips. The intruder looks around in almost disbelief before squaring their gaze back on his trembling foster mother. “If you don't get your rotting bones moving it'll really be a problem.” That sentence had a tone of a life or death ultimatum.

 

Homura watched the blond and caught her eyes. It was undeniable now. That blond really was taking her child back. But what right did she have? He had the custody, so he won.

 

“You dare to threaten my wife! In my home!” He shoots again but the blond senses it and moved a fraction of a hair, dodging it once again, disguising it as just leaning on the arms of their motorcycle.

 

The bubblegum in their smirking mouth popped obnoxiously as a golden eyebrow raised. “What makes you think that I give one shit about your pruny lookin’ wife? You shot at me about five times now and I’m still untouched.” Homura reared back in surprise as he lowered his rifle.

 

“Look,” They shifted on the bike to get comfortable. “Your aim is weak as your lifespan four-eyes. Ya just can’t kill me. So go get the documents, _or I’ll run your ass over. Even your life alert won’t get your sorry ass back up.”_ The blond criminal threatened humorously as they proceed to smack their gums.

 

Koharu jetted to the desk and pulled the drawer out roughly in a panic. She collected all of the papers and certificates. She stacked them up loudly to show her obedience and walked to the blond quickly and handed the papers out with withering, shaking hands.

 

“Koharu! How could yo-”

 

She turned to him in exasperation. “Just let him go! He needs to get away from this!”

 

“I don’t really know who you are or where you’re going but please promise me you won’t hurt him.” Koharu looked at the paper then at the bad beauty pleadingly.

 

The blond snorted. “I don’t have to promise you shit. But I’ll let you know one thing about me, I don’t hurt kids, especially not my own.” They proclaimed dangerously to the woman and snatched the documents to stuff in the compartment of their bike.

 

The raven stared up at the blond in awe. _‘My own?’_

 

Once the blond finished with sorting themselves, they gave one last smug around the room. “Welp, it was nice doing business, _dattebayo.”_ They grinned.

 

Menma felt a strong, but gentle wrap around his wrist and was tugged into the air. He yelped at the sudden movement before realizing he was suddenly on the motorcycle.

 

Getting ready to leave. And never come back.

 

As soon as that blond’s fingers brushed against his to yank him up, he knew his life was going to be changed. He was going to see a lifestyle he never knew.

 

The bike jerked and they flew off of the table back into the hallway to take off out of the house.

 

_On the fourteenth day of August in 2018, Menma knew his life would never be the same._

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

_This stupid ass jail._

 

_A foot from one of the policemen sent him running blindly into the head sheriff’s office against his own will. If he wasn’t handcuffed, he would have pummeled them with their own hands._

 

_But his hands were securely restrained from behind his back._

 

_The definition of secure may vary._

 

_The redhead woman sat on her desk and watched the blond who had their head toward the ground, shadowing their face._

 

_“Hmph, prison garbs suit you. You look good. Orange was always your favorite color, now you get to wear it everyday.”_

 

_She finished scrutinizing him before averting her gaze back to her nails, flicking dirt from underneath them. The woman brushed off her clothes before returning her attention back to the prisoner._

 

_“I was promoted to sergeant today, aren’t you proud of me?” The redhead asked sarcastically as she traced the shiny new golden badge on her chest with her finger. She continued to gouge the blond through her glasses._

 

_The prisoner finally looked up, but their expression was almost oblivious. “Oh it’s you KaKa-” A hand went across their whiskered face in a harsh, reprimanding slap._

 

_Her hand was still in the air and she stared down at him._

 

_He looked at the sergeant with too confident of a smirk. “Today is my third breakout. Ya gotta admit, I’m makin’ progress, even if they’re baby steps.”_

 

_“Are you… really that hung over on Sasuke?” The blond stiffened at the forbidden name. “It’s like you’re sick or something. Auntie would have been ashamed.”_

 

_“And you’re still hung over me. Why are you so obsessed with me?” He grumbled loud enough for her to hear, “You creep… ”_

 

_The woman leapt off of her desk and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his orange jumpsuit. The blond sneered in offense at the gaul of women to ever touch him. It was like she wanted to hold on to him and be close to him._

 

_“_ ¡¿Que carajo?! _The fuck is your problem you creepy, four-eyed bitch?!” He kicked her in the shin, causing her to lose her gravity and fall over on to the cement floor. She rolled over in pain, but that didn’t prevent the blond to keep going._

_He continued to smash his foot onto her brutally and kicking at her with his boot. “Don’t talk… like you know shit about me and that bastard! … I ran away, not him!” His booted foot eventually caught on her face, smacking the glasses of her face to fly into the corner of the room._

 

_His screams echoed in the office alerting the officers to come in at the commotion. They busted through the door and immediately restrained him against the desk. “Hah?! You want some too?!” He grinned with a busted lip and crazed twinkling beryl eyes._

 

_The burly cop snarled at him and roughly turned him around on his stomach._

 

_The redheaded woman got up shakily and looked at the blurry scene. She watched the figure of Naruto get escorted out of the room as she held onto the wall for support of her shaky legs._

 

_As Naruto went down the hall to ultimate solitary confinement, a television in another office caught his attention. It was of his mugshot when he was eighteen years old, a whole year ago._

 

_“It has been a year since the Kage Tech bombing and we will mourn in the anniversary of Na-”_

 

_The imprisoned blond scoffed at the news as he continued walking._

 

_“It’s still in speculation of what Uzumaki’s motives we-”_

 

_“What fucking foolishness.”_

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Hiroshima, Japan_ **

**_9:39 AM_ **

 

They’ve been riding for almost half an hour.

 

This was what he wanted. His escape from his less than loving foster family.

 

He wanted to second guess his wishes, but he found himself with no regrets as much as he wished to conjure them into existence.

 

Wind whipped past their faces as they sped down the road. Menma watches the blond’s blank expression through the reflection mirror. The way their eyes were glowing in the sun it looked like a clear sea.

 

They were in the industrial side of Hiroshima. Menma barely knows what a city looks like from the lack of time out of his old foster home. There were so many people just walking around. Menma was sure it was like a million people, but then again he’s never seen to many others to know.

 

He held one arm around the blond’s bare stomach to keep steady on the moving motorcycle. It was quite hard considering the way the blond intruder weaved through cars above the speed limit.

 

Blond hair whipped around wildly against the wind, struggling to stay contained in a ponytail. Their colorful ribbon flagged around in the wind.

 

Unexpectedly, the motorcycle dipped to the right and threaded through the cracks between cars. A plethora of honks cursed at them when they drove off the road into an alley. The bike came to a stop and the blond began fidgeting around for something.

 

Not a lot of good, positive things happen in alleys. It was dark and narrow, and an oasis for drug crime. Why would this stranger bring him here? Did they plan on eliminating him? Keeping him hostage to elicit a standoff from the police?

 

Either way, this was it for him. It was Menma’s last moment to live.

 

He climbed threw his tiny leg over the motorcycle to run off into the tight spaced alleyway. Menma crouched against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in fear. He gripped his legs in self preservation, but didn’t feel the chase.

 

One juvenile azure eye opened to peek at the blond who was too busy turning off the vehicle. When the engine was shut up, the blond turned and started towards him. Menma held onto himself tighter in anticipation of the blond’s next action.

 

They just scratched their head, wiped their nose, and leant over the alley wall peeking around in paranoia, almost cartoonishly. They turned back around and pulled at their red top as if it would cover them more than what was capable. It didn’t leave much to any imagination. It was like the blond was uncomfortable, or out of place with themselves. And their scanty clothes were surely a reason.

 

The blond walked closer and closer until their were directly in front of his view. They _towered_ over him magnificently as he sat still. They were really tall for a female.

 

Are they a female?

 

A hot ray of sunlight makes a stripe right over their eyes, illuminating them and persistently reminding him of their similarity to his.

 

It was a sign. The stranger did seem familiar. But Menma couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

 

The blond plopped on to their behind in a groan and pulled a long leg up to their chest to rest their head on. They pulled away from their knee to yank at their flaming spikes of hair and snapped the hair tie to throw it somewhere. The golden locks fell past their broad shoulders in a breathtakingly beautiful mess of uneven ends and cowlicks.

 

They sat across from each other in this cramped alley just looking at the other. Menma forced his head down and began playing with the nosy ants crawling around.

 

They broke their gaze and then reached into their pocket to pull out a small box with a watermelon on it. Their long fingers plucked out a stick and unraveled the foul and popped in their mouth. Who ever this was was very fidgety and couldn’t stay still.

 

Menma stared at the blond. They really were harmless?

 

They must have felt Menma’s hard gaze on them before blinking at the boy.

 

“Want some?” They offered kindly.

 

Their voice was just so interesting. It was completely and untterly androgynous, but so charmingly raspy. And smooth. It was just contradictory. And they way it projected at him with such miniscule effort. It was loud, but the blond was intentionally trying to yell.

 

Menma caught himself staring too long and looked to side stubbornly and relaxed his tense muscles. They saw his bratty response and  in return pouted and puffed their whiskered cheeks.

 

Menma looked back to see a colorfully decorated juicebox shoved in his face, but it was retracted when the blond instead pulled back their outstretched hand back and just narrowed their striking eyes at him. How did they sense his thirst?

 

“You got any allergies I don't know about?” They asked suspiciously as they eyed the shy boy. It was like they cared or something.

 

They watched the boy shake his head, flapping their ink black locks back and forth. Menma grabbed the beverage and felt their rough hand brush against his knuckles, leaving tingles.

 

The small raven tried to ignore it and unwrapped the straw to stab the drink. Before he could take a sip, he had to let out his burning question.

 

“You pull me out of my house. Kidnap me. And drag me into an alley, and yet I still don’t know your name.” Menma expressed in confusion. He pulled his bare feet closer to him and set a hard glare on the blond.

 

The blond stared at him intensely and blinked a few times before blowing out a loud raspberry and breaking out into a bunch of raspy, pretty cackles.

 

The raven just gaped as he saw how wide those snappy lips widened in a huge grin. The blond held their stomach theatrically hold their stomach at the sheer amount of loud laughter escape them.

 

A finger went up to wipe a random tear from their eye. “You’re so serious. It doesn’t suit you, y’know.” They confessed casually.

 

Menma just openly stared at him as he examined how the serious visage of the blond melted away into an inviting aura. It washed the boy’s worries away as well for some reason. He didn't expect for the blond to be so goofy and childish.

 

“But if you wanna know so bad…” The blond raised his arms over his head and relaxed the alley wall. It was almost comical. “The name’s Uzumaki Naruto, but it’s mama to you, squirt.” Naruto pointed at him in warning with narrowed eyes as they answered with no hesitation or qualms.

 

Menma blinked at the blond before frowning at what they just said. “I’m going to ignore the craziness that just left your mouth.” He grumbled as he redirected his gaze to look out into the traffic.

 

It was quite spunky for the normally compliant boy. You could say that he had an attitude, but this person for some reason grinded his gears. Like they would always get the extreme response out of him.

 

Naruto watched him like an experiment. _‘Why does he talk so formally?’_ It was like someone he knew.

 

“Wait, wait, wait!” They flung their tanned arms around haphazardly before halting as if they had an epiphany. “How old are you? You’re six right?” The blond pointed to him for justification.

 

A perfect black eyebrow twitched in irritation. “No, I’m this many!” He held up eight fingers with four fingers up on each hand to show and correct.

 

Naruto laughed at the infantile action.

 

“Eh? Did I miscount?” The blond looked down at their fingers to recount. It was as if they were feigning ignorance.

 

The small raven crossed his arms like an unimpressed, seasoned old man. “You’re not that smart for an adult.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“Hey, don’t call me tha-” Naruto made a goofy face. “And you’re really small for an eight year old.” They shot back.

 

They heard him. Damn.

 

Menma pouted at the truthful insult.

 

Naruto waved their arms around to assure the raven boy that it was fine. “Don’t worry! You’ll probably get a growth spurt later on!” They shouted jovially.

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Because I know you well.” They said almost sweetly as they smiled.

 

“Then… do you know my real parents?” Menma just needed to ask. It was a burning question he had for years. The information he was told about his mother dying didn’t settle in with him.

 

The smile disappeared when a grave expression tainted Naruto’s normally bright features.“I know your father.”

 

“Have you ever seen this man?” Naruto pulled the aging, yellowing picture out of their pocket. It was of a boy around his later teens. He had black hair and eyes like death. The boy shook his head. “Okay. Have you ever heard of Uchiha Sasuke?” Naruto tried again with a different approach.

 

“He's the CEO of Uchiwa Corporations.” The blond snorts. “Really now, huh? He got what he wanted. Anywho, that’s your dear old daddy.” Naruto said drily as they stuffed the photo back into their shorts.

 

Naruto _had_ to be kidding. _Uchiha Sasuke._ The man cut from the finest cloth of other Uchihas who was now an extremely successful, prospering chief executive officer of _Uchiwa Corporations._ The underdog Uchiha. The one who surpassed his whole family once the company was in his grasp.

 

And Naruto said _he_ was _his_ father? Like related?

 

Nah. That ain’t it.

 

The boy interjected at the ridiculous statement. “But that’s-”

 

Naruto ignored him and cut him off. “Say it with me. _Uchiha Sasuke._ ” Naruto instructed gently before exhaling before their chant.

 

“Uchiha Sasuke.” Menma droned in defeat with a sweatdropped face.

 

The blond sighed in nostalgia and refreshment. “The name just reeks with _bastardliness_ , don’t it?” Naruto told happily. Chillingly happily.

 

“But he’s a multibillionaire!” Menma shouted in disbelief. He had to let Naruto know the fact.

 

Naruto ignored him again and just shrugged. “What’s your name?” They changed the subject.

 

_‘Why ask if you know?’_

 

“Namikaze Menma.” The boy disregarded his secondary name.

 

The blond cackled with exactly zero percent humor. “Interesting. That’s almost hilarious.” Naruto said with a dry tone with no shine in their eyes.

 

The older one turned to watch the cars racing past the alley into the bustling city and relaxed as the air whooshed in his air and echoed against the wall. Naruto had to gather their thoughts.

 

_‘That wasn’t what I named you.’_

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

  


_The red haired woman booted the prisoner in the calf to incite a reaction out of the blond. The orange figure didn’t respond as they kept their head down and their jailed hands behind their back._

 

_Their golden locks were slowly growing out from the usual short haircut, and hung over their hidden face._

 

_The blinding office lights flickered as the woman examined her company for a while longer. Her hands reached in the back of her pants to grab a picture. Once she snagged it out of her pocket, slapped it on her prisoner’s thigh._

 

_“Utatane-Mitokado Menma. Recognize him?” She asked the blond with an obvious tone._

 

_“His black hair, your blue eyes.” The redhead pointed out the baby’s features._

_The baby was standing and holding the wall with their small chubby hands. Their small, chunky, plump body was adorned in a yellow onesie. Their silky, jet black hair stood up in spikes of small strands. The baby had big blue eyes that looked at the camera adorably._

 

_“His black hair, your blue eyes.” The redhead pointed out the baby’s features. “He just turned one too. As well as you just reaching nineteen.” She stated._

 

_The blond’s concealed blue eyes dilated and scanned everywhere and all over the picture, taking in all of the possible information. It was like the baby was looking right at him._

 

_The prisoner’s teeth grinded as their mouth snarled. Their blue eyes itched as moisture began to form in their tear ducts._

 

_His son._

 

_His son. Right there._

 

_But out of his grasp._

 

**۞ ۞ ۞**

  


**_Hiroshima, Japan - Utatane-Mitokado Household_ **

**_August 14, 2018_ **

**_11:11 AM_ **

  


“And when you heard the woman out on the bike, what did you do?”

 

Homura sat on the couch and kept his eyes down. “I got up from the table, and waited in here so I could protect my family.” His feeble, intertwined hand squeeze tighter together in his lap. “And _that_ is when she came crashing through my fusuma.” He pointed to the destroyed dining room door before a random flash of light disturbed his vision.

 

The forensic team is snapping pics of the ripped fusuma, the scattered, spoiled food, and the tire streaks staining on the mats.

 

His attention turned back to the investigator who had his eyes on his notepad as his pen furiously wrote. “So you then fired your rifle from the living room?” The man asked.

 

“Yes.” Homura said weakly.

 

“Five rounds?”

 

“Yes.” He repeated.

 

The red haired woman from across the room adjusted her glasses as she inspected the fusuma.

 

_‘Damn babe, the one time you take leave, he runs away.’_ She thought of her boyfriend who always brought her cousin back consistently. They met back in high school and dated when they entered the force.

 

It would be tough this time around without him.

 

“Are you a cop, too?” A small, childish voice removed her attention from the door she was inspecting.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The little blonde girl looked away in guilt. “He’s not coming back. He has a mom now.”

 

“Not if I can help it.” She knew it was her cousin, she just needed the evidence for her search.

 

Loud, heavy footsteps came running in the room and the red headed woman snapped her head towards the noise. One of her subordinates stepped forward bravely. “Inspector! We just got word that a blond who matched the description of Uzumaki Naruto was spotted in a restaurant! The witness said that a young boy was with him!”

 

“They also say he assaulted the owner with a beer carton and knocked him unconscious with a bleeding head!” Another man from beside him shouted.

 

The inspector snorted before getting up. “Naruto really doesn’t care. He does what he wants leaving all types of traces.”

 

_“He?”_ That beautiful intruder on his table from earlier was a man? That means that the thing faked the whole idea of being Menma’s mother by using their features to play a woman!

 

_“We’re done here!”_ She commanded to her squad as she left the room, leaving Homura with plans of revenge.

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_Hiroshima, Japan_ **

**_August 14, 2018_ **

**_12:13 AM_ **

  


Menma looked at the shrinking ice in his cup of juice. “I think this is a mistake.” He told Naruto who was across from him. “I think you have the wrong person.” He professed softly as he tapped his fingers on the table.

 

The blond looked around the empty restaurant and took out what seemed to be another picture. It was of a baby, almost a toddler standing. “This little boy saved my life.” Naruto revealed to him with pleadingly sad eyes. It made Menma uncomfortable, the pressure was too much.

 

Menma turned away from that heavy look. “It’s not me.” He blurted tenaciously as he stood up from his chair. He needed to go.

 

Naruto gave him a flat look.

 

Hands shot out and gently grabbed his face with care.

 

“So you’re not Menma? I don’t know.” Naruto feigned a reluctant tone as his hands brushed his cheeks with care. “The hair seems the same.” Fingers weaved in his black messy hair and massaged his scalp soothingly. “Same eyes that kinda look like mine. Maybe it’s just a coincidence.” Thumbs smooth over his eyelids making the boy’s eyes flinch and close. “And look the same cute nose, that also looks like mine. Hmm.” A finger flicked the rosy ball of his nose. “Oh wow, we’re matching! How is it that we have the exact same marks on our cheeks! Is it a miracle?” Smooth palms brushed over his cheeks. “And these lips, I know your old man Sasuke could never make these lips. He would know out of all people where _those lips came from._ ” Naruto finished off very suggestively as they wagged their eyebrows.

 

He removed his hands from the child’s face, Menma dreaded the loss of warmth.

 

He opened up his eyes to see Naruto nodding to themself. “Mhmm. Believe it.”

 

Menma turned his gaze from his crazy companion to the sudden influx of sound coming from the television behind the bar.

 

_“Breaking news! We now have a familiar suspect in this morning’s appalling, confusing kidnapping at the Utatane-Mitokado household at the outskirts of rural Hiroshima. The humble family’s soon to be nine year old son, Utatane-Mitokado Menma-”_

 

Menma gasped as he saw himself in a family photo right next to his sister. He peeped back to Naruto worryingly to see their reaction, but they were definitely listening as they sipped their drink out of the straw. Their toned arms were tense and still. Naruto was ready for whatever.

 

_“-was abducted when a motorcycle crashed into the home. Authorities are now saying the culprit is  the escaped felon, Uzumaki Naruto. Police described a chaotic scene at the house as bullet shells and broken-”_

 

The blond took the cup and  threw their head back to gulp the remaining amount of liquid. They slammed the empty cup back on the table, jerking it around, and exhaled refreshingly. “Let’s get this straight, _chico._ I will do _anything_ to protect you. No matter if you like it or not.”

 

“Okay?” The boy had no proper reply to that sudden heartfelt promise.

 

A man wiping down the bar kept switching his attention between the television and the blond sitting pretty at one of his tables in front of him. The blond was strikingly similar to the mugshot that appeared on the large flatscreen.

 

“So. Are ya gonna tell me what you really think?” Naruto probed the boy with a leering face.

 

“I-I…I think it’s me.” Menma rushed out reluctantly as he wrung his reddening hands. Well, it had to be him, right? He never saw his own baby pictures before so he had no clue. Naruto seemed like they knew him better than he knew himself.

 

Naruto watched with boy with squinted eyes before humming in satisfaction at the boy’s answer. “That’s a good baby boy.” Their smile lit up their eyes as he looked at him with pride.

 

The smile fell when Naruto turned around to face the man.

 

_“While Uzumaki’s motivations unclear, experts say that it is most likely a kidnapping out of insanity.”_

 

“Gimme a sec. I’ll be right back, squirt.”

 

Menma scrunched his face at the new nickname and stomped his foot a little before facing away stubbornly.

 

The man scratched at his and unhygienically at his sparse mustache as he spoke into the phone. He was crouched low behind the bar for no external vision from threats. “Yeah, I’m telling you he was just here with that boy.” He explained as he nervously played with the spiral rings of the telephone cord.  “Iie, they left just a minute ago.” He recalled dejectedly.

 

Footsteps of sandled feet smacked and brushed against the wood and became increasingly louder. The man froze and turned his head painstakingly slow to see endless long legs attached to a shadowed figure of the blond. It didn’t help that it was dimly lit, making the blond’s eyes _glow_ daringly _._

 

The blond looked _hauntingly murderous._

 

They stood there holding a large wooden carton full of beer right above him tauntingly.

 

He gulped and whined a little in his throat pathetically.

 

_“I’m already this far, you ain’t stopping me now.”_

 

The blond rose the box high before slamming it down with quick, brute force into the man’s head. Everything went pitch black as he succumbed to darkness.

 

The only sound was glass breaking into hundreds of shards as it came into contact at the back of the man’s cranium.

 

And maybe a skull.

  
  
  
  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_12:30 PM_ **

  


Menma balled the red fabric of Naruto’s shirt as they sped down the local road. They haven’t made it to the highway yet, but the boy felt that they should’ve been on the interstate hours ago.

 

It was like they were just riding around. _Waiting for something._

 

Did Naruto even know what he was doing? Menma thinks that they have his best interest in mind, but do they _really_ think Sasuke is his father?

 

The boy grabbed at his unruly ebony locks that were flying around erratically with his small hand. Sasuke’s hair was black too, right? Menma rubbed at the baby soft alabaster skin on his arm. It was brightly pale like him too.

 

But Menma was a little more tanned.

 

His big blue eyes traitorously trailed to the bare skin of Naruto’s back. They were really tanned, more than the typical Asian. So Naruto was definitely mixed when it came to those big cerulean eyes, bright flaming hair, and rich caramel skin.

 

Maybe Naruto’s telling the truth. Maybe Menma was a little more tan because he got it from Naruto?

 

The boy shook his head opposing the absurd idea.

 

Yeah, right.

 

As the wind whipped past his cherub cheeks, uneasy look rained over the small raven’s face. What was Naruto doing?

 

In the distance, the ear piercing wail of a siren sounded off from far away. Menma gripped onto Naruto’s ruched crop top with the grip of fear. Anxiety rose from with his gut while Naruto seemed indifferent.

 

The blond heard the extremely familiar sound and just smiled at the incoming company.

 

The typical luxury police cars almost magically appeared at the end of the road. They skidded around each other to form a blockade type barrier to halt their illegal journey. Menma thought the motorcycle would decrease speed to slow to a stop, but he caught Naruto’s right hand turned the throttle back farther, jerking the at the sudden influx of speed.

 

Naruto is the type to charge into trouble, Menma noted.

 

The cars around the two yield as they slowed in response to law enforcement entering the road. The blond of course disregarded the common road courtesy. There was a large opening in the road in front of them and Naruto took advantage by gripping the handlebars to steer the bike to the corner. The orange Suzuki Hayabusa tilted diagonally and skidded across the pavement in a deafening screech as they slid across the road.

 

Naruto kicked a sandaled foot out to make contact with the concrete to calm the momentum and loosened his grip on the throttle to thankfully for Menma and finally slow down.

 

For someone who barely left the house and barely rode vehicles, especially at this extent and speed, Menma was doing well.

 

He thought was gonna die. He thought he was gonna throw up.

 

And he screamed a little.

 

Should he continue being with Naruto if they gave him was an upset stomach?

 

The tires ceased its screeching and the two were finally not in motion. The little raven opened his tightly shut eyes to see about ten flashing vehicle surrounding them, trapping them. Each and every single car door was open with someone standing pointing a gun at them.

 

The small child held onto the blond for security. Those guns were aiming straight at him.

 

_‘I don’t want to die.’_

 

Their expressions… were unforgiving. Their eyes were determined. Naruto and him will not be free. If they take Naruto, Menma would be stranded and alone.

 

What was Naruto even planning to do?

 

“Don’t worry,” The blond fugitive weaved his fingers into his hand sweetly. Confidence that wasn’t typical found itself in the boy. He never felt so sure of himself with a loaded weapon pointed right at him ready to drill a hole through his immature, underdeveloped brain. “They’re just friends.” Naruto brushed off jokingly as he patted his shoulder comfortingly.

 

Menma gave him a look.

 

Nevermind, he’s insane. Just unbelievable.

  


The click of high heels meeting the pavement broke Menma out of his thoughts. A door of the cop car closest to them was ajar, and a woman appeared from it. She had extremely red hair. On side was neatly straight, while the other was messily spiky. It reminded him of Naruto’s hair, the texture and the opacity, except hers was a potent, bright crimson.

 

She had thick, oval shaped glasses that were in front of her vermillion eyes. She stood in a headstrong stance and looked at Naruto with full disdain.

 

“This is getting really tedious, Naruto.” She voiced as she dramatically sighed.

 

Naruto stretched they mouth in a wide, false grin. “If it isn’t my big cousin, Karin! Do you remember nickname for you? What was it? _¿Caca?_ Oh, KaKa? Aka, shit! Hey, little shit, dattebayo!” They turned their head cutely, shifting their long golden locks to one side.

 

Her smug visage washed away into a sneer of hate. “Don’t call me that, you bitch!” Karin pointed at them angrily.

 

The small raven winced at the foul language as he ducked behind Naruto’s back as if it would shield him from the crude words.

 

The blond raised a golden eyebrow. “Um I’m a man. Mostly. Kinda. You should know this.” _He_ said.

 

_‘Naruto-san’s a… boy?’_

 

Menma noticed how Naruto never acted feminine. It reminded him of the times of his foster mother Koharu scolding Chino for being unladylike at the dinner table. Naruto never closed his legs when sitting. His language… very grimy.

 

Is Naruto serious about being his mother? How could he be when he’s man? And he looks too young to be his mother. The eight year old always imagined his mother being feminine, classy, and nurturing.

 

Naruto wasn’t really any of that.

 

“And lay down a lil’ KaKa. You’re scaring the children.” He rubbed Menma’s back soothingly. “But you were always scary, even as a kid. Remember when you used to scare the boys off?” He taunted his cousin.

 

Naruto always made a fool out of her. Embarrassed her every chance he got ever since they were kids.

 

_“I will kill you.”_ It was an empty threat that fell of her lips. She was just fatigue of her criminal cousin insulting her position and always getting the better of her.

 

Naruto leaned his elbow on the steel handlebar to rest his whiskered cheek against his palm. An eyebrow merely lifted to entertain his cousin’s tantrum as he looked on at her with sheer amusement. “You should stop, you’re just embarrassin’ yourself. As usual.” He stated honestly as he flicked dirt from his nail.

 

A stocky old man jogged up and elbowed his way through the crowd to join the hectic scene. After catching his breath he pointed an accusing finger at the perched blond. “Whatever you are, give up my dear Menma!” Homura demanded.

 

Menma frowned at the man’s audacity in resentment.

 

_‘Dear? You never cared about me...’_

 

The blond turned his attention to the random, irrelevant old man who popped in his conversation. “Hah? Who are you again?” He asked in unimpressed, confusion.

 

Homura sharp dark, dull eyes shifted to him. An artificial look of pleading formed in those eyes. “Menma, come back! Please!” His foster father begged the innocent raven.

 

The small raven eyes widened at the blatant disrespect. It was just theatrical how his foster father suddenly cared. In front of all of these people and police he now wanted to act like they were a tight-knit family.

 

Homura stalked closer to him and wave his finger around. “Get off that bike and away from that godforsaken _thing_!” The man ordered.

 

Menma’s eyes watered and he whipped his head around to turn in the other direction, refusing to face his former father. His small frame began to convulse and shudder under stress. He didn’t want to deal with this. He was afraid. He was exhausted of Homura making him feel so helpless and weak.

 

If Homura got his hands on him again, it would be over for him.

 

Homura shook his head in disbelief at the child ignoring and waved his arms more erratically. “You know you are needed in this family! What about my child support! After everything I did for you… I provided for you, gave you shelter and you choose to flood me with debt?!” He was now shouting at the child, letting their business just fly in the air to be known by the town.

 

It was embarrassing.

 

He still chose not to gift Homura a response. The raven wrapped his arms around himself in protection and comfort as he shuddered more. Homura’s words were chilling to him and Menma hugged himself for protection against the daggers of his message.

 

“This is how you thank your family?!” Homura shouted with a shaky, aging voice that echoed around the forming crowd of curious townspeople.

 

His pale shoulders quivered under the weight of his impending doom. Menma was unaware of himself dipping his head forward, closer to Naruto’s back to disappear behind his large figure.

 

Observant, matching blue eyes caught the boy’s interesting demeanor in response to the old man. They made a decision after soaking in the situation

 

Naruto pivoted his head just slightly to send a look to the man that wasn’t necessary of words.

Homura felt the sensation of eyes on his spirit and saw those same blue eyes he felt this morning flash _red_ at him. Was that thing really threatening him?

 

_It was the look of a_ _murderer_.

 

His next shout for Menma died in his throat as he shrunk back at the hard, death-promising glare.

 

“Menma, look at me.” An unexpected softed voice reached his ears and pulled him out of his dark hole. He looked up nervously to a gentle visage on Naruto that he has never seen before today. His voice was so _motherly_.

 

“Don’t let people take advantage of your kindness.” He poked the area over his heart softly, bit encouragingly. “I’m still keeping my promise to protect you, so just believe in me, okay?” He gave him a concerned, caring visage before facing Karin once again leaving Homura unattended and neglected once again.

 

Naruto set a strong look on Karin with a straight, determined gaze. “How about you give me an ear. I’ll tell ya what you’ve always wanted to hear.” He promised genuinely with a face of no lies.

 

Karin stepped over and sat on the white hood of the cop car, leaning on her soft hands. She gave her cousin a pompous smirk before ordering, “Then come off the bike slowly with your hands up and tell me.”

 

She was smug. She has been waiting for those three words forever. For almost eight years.

 

_‘You were right, Karin.’_

 

He just _had_ to say them. It was perfect timing. It was only correct. That man Sasuke, was no good for him and caused her cousin to go sour. If Naruto never fucked around with him, he wouldn’t be stringing his son around. Never would’ve been pregnant. Never would have went insane, and comitted murder.

 

Sasuke was never good for him. And she knew.

 

The tall blond was already off of the abandoned bike and held his hands high in the air in compliance to her words. He strode in long steps that made his wide hips sway as he came in closer to her.

 

The surrounding enforcement squad held their weapons sharply aimed to his moving figure for extra precaution, especially for his usual unpredictable behavior.

 

The blond stood obediently before Karin and shifted his eyes away as he spoke in a mumble. “Lean in, I just want you alone to hear this. It’s hard for me to say.” He admitted shyly in humiliation as his foot kicked around some rocks to brush them away.

 

Karins smiled in hedonistic delight.

 

She was just reveling in pleasure at her dear cousin’s shame and discomfort. Her ears were hungrily desperate for the words that were specifically reserved for her ears only.

 

The blond looked around unsurely before leaning his head closer to her ear.

 

Those succulent pink lips opened to release her truth. Teeth were bared to form words, but…

 

Instead savagely snapped around the outer shell of her ear in a crunch. Karin screamed in agony at her now throbbing ear as she flinched away and turned away from her cousin to nurse her injury, but hands wrapped around her thin, lanky arms to turn her back around to inevitably face her squad. The forceful arms roughly, and ironically restrained her arms behind her back and intrusively snaked around to wrap around the familiar object of a pistol. As the redhead squirmed in his hold, he pressed the barrel of the gun to her temple, eliciting gasps from the onlookers of the crowd.

 

Her cousin really just bit her ear.

 

He gave a deathful glare to each and every policeman there. Some fumbled under the pressure of his gaze, their bared weapons shaking as their raised arms shivered. “Let us through! You shoot, I shoot! Cousin or not!” She already showed that blood isn't thicker than water many times from not believing in his truth.

 

The squad looked at each other for a decision. Karin’s life was at stake.

 

Naruto just pressed the gun harder into her temple as he grinned at their chaos and fearful faces.

 

They should’ve known that he would pull his tricks.

 

He was _unpredictable_ after all.

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

 

**_12:41 PM_ **

  


Karin’s hands were held high in the air as he kneeled against the cruel, hard pavement on her crying knees.

 

“Ya should’ve known that I would’ve done this. I will _never_ say those dumb ass words to you. _You are wrong, and will forever always be wrong… ¿Comprende?”_

 

Karin glowered at him with narrowed vermillion eyes as she growled at him with nothing but hate. A tan, sandaled foot punted her at the center of her back and kicked her down and off her knees, losing her balance.

 

Naruto then had the audacity to turn around and stand on the footpegs to stick his tongue out at the humiliated officers that couldn’t even look away. A hand left the metal bar to swat a plush, plump ass cheek that was barely covered by his jean shorts. The hand returned to gripped the steering bars once again as Naruto shook his rump, jiggling it mockingly at their defeat. The blond finally squatted to sit his ass back down and his figure became smaller in the distance down the road.

 

His laughter was still excruciatingly loud though.

 

Menma just looked down in amazement at his tiny hands gripping the handlebars. Luckily, he was in front of his blond escort, and did not witness the show of the blond’s generous behind.

 

Meanwhile, back at the scene of the crime, Homura and the rest of the crowd were left with nothing.

 

Sharp, dark mahogany eyes glinted in corruption behind the lenses of his glasses as he watched that blond and the boy disappeared. An idea came into play.

 

_‘If Menma somehow “died”, than the insurance money would be rightfully mine as his legal guardian!’_ A slimy, malevolent on his foul, expiring face. His yellowing, weathering teeth glinted in the sun. His ringed fingers twitched in excitement at his possible gain.

 

Karin slammed hand down on the burning hot pavement of the road and pushed herself back up ignoring the pain. Her hands felt around for her missing glasses that flew off her face after her cousin kicked her. When she failed to feel them, she just screamed blindly at the still, motionless, blurry forms of her team. “What are you doing?! Get them!” She ordered.

 

Her cousin won’t win. He just _can’t!_

 

The men hurriedly reported back to their issued vehicles in response to their captain. The rushing  cars swerved around her body and the rest of the dissipating crowd, forming dust and the dense smell of gasoline for Karin to choke on as she steadied herself.

 

As Naruto weaved between the cars with his motorcycle and Menma held onto him for dear life, the multiple whines of unsynchronized sirens reached the pair’s ears from behind them. Naruto growled in annoyance at the persistence of them. He saw an opening in the far left lane, deciding to cut off at least five other moving car to take an exit on rightmost road.

 

As he sharply turned, the motorcycle tilted dangerously low to the ground to compensate for the sharpness of the turn and to keep balance against gravity. Menma’s eyes widened as he saw that his head was only a few inches from scraping into skull.

 

The police car that was following failed to replicate that same motion as it tried to squeeze through two cars, but unfortunate crashed into the side of a pickup truck.

 

The blond grinned in triumph as the cop car got caught behind, but another one appeared to gain on them once again.

 

Damn, they just won’t let him be great.

 

The blond sharply jerked the handlebars, swerving them once again, but not too sharp for Menma, into an alleyway. The police car accelerated and followed them inside as well. The light bar on top of the car repeatedly flashed red and blue, illuminating the dark alleyway eerily.

 

Naruto swerved the Hayabusa to the left to hopefully lose the pest through the merge of traffic. The blond succeeded as a taxi appeared just at the opening of the alley for the pest to slam into.

 

The pretty criminal was irritated once again when two flashing lights reflected of his side mirrors. Two men, on each respective car, sat perched out of the window aiming pistol to the busy-body menace hoping to eliminate it.

 

Naruto’s heart dropped at the threat of his alleged son possibly getting shot and swerved again onto the sidewalk where the possibility of getting shot is lower due to the amount of innocent people. _“Mooooove!”_ He screamed at the top of his lungs as the many pedestrians parted away from the danger of getting ran over.

 

But as soon as the thick front tire of the orange motorcycle turned to the right, a gunshot rang out and the bullet popped out just a hair away from the fugitive blond’s cute button nose.

 

_It was in slow motion for Menma._

 

His big baby blues followed the small projectile that could’ve just drilled in his kidnapper’s head. An inexplicable amount of fear welled up in the child’s already timid spirit. Both of them could really drop dead any second in this situation. His gripped on the feminine man loosened greatly.

 

The other cop loaded the pistol and aimed at the back of the blond’s head. The weapon vibrated harshly and shot out another bullet. The small eyes of the cop watched the bullet fly in concentration and hope. When the blond was done with the turn the bullet was dodged.

 

Yes, all of that happened in the course of two seconds.

 

Naruto sighed in relief before feeling a breeze on his tatted abdomen. His eyes shifted down curiously to find that the boy he captured was no longer there. _He fell over._  

 

His baby was gone. And he didn’t even know where.

 

Naruto cursed himself in a foreign language. “ _Shit!_ I’m already losing him again!” He shouted at himself as he slowed to a halt on the sidewalk. He was unaware of the combination of mortified and bemused stares he received as he looked around the area frantically for his little boy. He was already so far down the road, but so close.

 

Menma was laying on his side as concerned voiced conversed conspiratorially above him. “Oi? Kid, are you alright? We saw you fall off that bike.” The man offered a hand from which was visible from out of the boy’s eye. The boy shook his head. “I’m fine.” He responded.

 

The stocky, but kind man got up from his squat as he watched the kid. “At least you responded. It’s really crazy here right no-”

 

A gunshot echoed in the street as a bullet ricocheted off of the ground. The lingering pedestrians ran away from the scene.

 

“What the fuck?!” The kind man shouted.

 

Menma looked to see the perpetrator, who was…

 

His foster father.

 

Homura stood there alone with him with pistol pointed directly at him. He must have picked it up from off a cop, but the question was why was it aimed his face?

 

Homura had a small smile with ominous eyes. He really was going to kill him. Menma gaped at him as he was stunned straight to the spot. After eight years of being in this man’s family, he was going to die from the same man who let him in. His feet suddenly became boulders as his body became an iceberg. It all melted away when the cruel truth came to his mind.

 

If he didn’t move right now, he was going to die. And that was worse than going back to the foster home.

 

He frowned at the man and turned away to sprint off away from his foster father. His little, scrawny legs could only take him so far as a bullet flew in between his fleeing legs.

 

Menma panicked and lost his equilibrium, causing him to fall on the ground once more, scraping his knees. He picked himself back up and ran off, refusing to lose.

 

All that was audible to the little boy was the sound of his bare feet slapping the ground.

 

He ran and ran and ran, numb the pain of rocks in stabbing his feet. His pain didn’t matter, nor his discomfort. All that was necessary in this moment was to get away.

 

Menma ran far enough to a local scenery bridge that wasn’t finished. He didn’t know what brought him to go here of all places, and he scolded himself internally for it. His lungs struggled to heave in anymore air as he heart felt as if it was going to explode.   


“Come back here!”  Another gunshot rang out.

 

The small raven wasn’t sure if he could go any longer. Homura seemed to have an endless supply of bullets and stamina.

 

He had no clue where Naruto was since he fell off of the motorcycle. He just kept riding without stopping for him. What if Naruto gave up on him? Abandon him just like everyone else?

 

Menma inched back two more steps to widen the distance between them to retreat, but he met the edge of the ledge. One more step back and he would fall twenty feet down in water. And he couldn’t swim.

 

Homura came to a stop as he finally got a good aim on his target, his future. The man leaned on one leg as he raised the gun at Menma’s heart. His bony finger pulled the trigger, but his hand shook at the possibility of shooting an innocent child.

 

Menma saw his struggle and shut his eyes tight to keep his traitorous tears in. He balled his little fists as exhaled a humongous breath of air to scream the name of the one he needed most.

 

**“** **_Naruto!”_ **

 

He screamed in the air.

 

The familiar roar of a motorcycle revved from the area behind Homura. A blond came in

 

_“I_ **_said_ ** _it was_ **_Mama_ ** _to you!”_ A loud voice growled back at him.

 

A watery smile appeared on the boy’s whiskered face. Happiness that he never felt flourished around his heart and wrapped around a hug.

 

_Naruto didn’t give up on him._

 

The blond rode around crazily with the motorcycle before righting him to keep straight as he sped to his child. He skidded to a stop just at the ledge of the bridge and released the bars to holds his arms out for Menma.

 

Menma just stared at Naruto to keep the sob in his throat as he ran into his arms.

“Naruto!” The boy cried in relief of the only person here on earth for him. Strong, warm arms wrapped around him tightly in an embrace that Menma hasn’t felt in a very long time. Naruto pulled the boy to his chest and nuzzled his nose into the dark ebony locks he has touched since forever ago.

 

He listened to the boy’s heart wrenching sobs and went to comfort him before realizing… he still had company.

 

The blond turned around to see the man who dared to murder his child for insurance money. His blue eyes itched in fury as red began to bleed at the edges of his azure irises. His glare sliced through the man’s glasses and his soul. The criminal had a wild, feral look that knew no bounds or morals. This time Homura knew that his death was ensured.

 

The elderly man eyes enlarged and he gulped. He shot his gun blindly at the blond, completely missing once again. The thing didn’t even as much so flinch, and their eyes flashed red at him in warning. Homura swiftly turned on his hind to run away.

 

The crimson infused royal blue eyes stuck to the form of their victim as they shifted the bike with his foot and pulled back the throttle. The Hayabusa jerked back and zoomed in on the crawling man.

 

The bespectacled man looked back and shoot at them blindly once again to advance his fate. Naruto dodged the bullet easily since he already anticipated it. Homura began to lose speed as he wasted all of his energy on terrorizing his foster child.

 

He stopped abruptly before the moving vehicle, secretly hoping the criminal would halt as well.

 

_He thought wrong._

 

Homura’s frail body was sent soaring forward about ten feet before it slammed and scraping on the abrasive concrete, scratching and cracking his glasses. His wrinkled face was bleeding as a result of face grinding and sliding across the rough ground. His spine was shattered at the blunt force trauma caused the bike colliding into the base his back at the speed of ninety miles per hour.

 

The old man screamed in anguish, and Menma’s hands squeezed him tighter at the painful scream of his dying father.

 

Naruto’s victim attempted to get up, but it seemed his weak knees broke when they came in contact with the ground. He watched the tragic display of the old man’s knees cracking and bending the opposite way in hyperextension.

 

The blond pulled back the throttle once again in indifference to his victim’s suffering. He steered the bike to race by the man. As he gained in on the squirming body, a foot stuck out and collided into Homura’s sore side sending him flying once again. He didn’t care how many people he would put under this earth. How many bodies would hit the floor behind him. _If they even so much try to harm his baby, they will_ **_die_ ** _._

 

But this time it was over the edge of the bridge.

 

The descending old man grabbed at nothing but air as he expected to hit concrete again. But soon he realized he was falling to his death. The wind howled tragically in his ears as he dropped lower and lower.

 

His stomach met against the water, which was the worst outcome. The water emulated the surface of titanium and cracked his ribs. He just floated pathetically and sunk beneath the surface of the water. He wouldn’t be able to swim anyway. Not with those injuries.

 

Naruto didn’t bother watching the man’s death as he looked at his sobbing child fondly.

 

_‘I’ll go through Japan guns blazin’ for you.’_

 

He lightly shook the boy out of his sniffling. "Are you okay?" Naruto looks down at him with so much concern that Menma was stunned. No one ever looked at him with so much care.

 

“I got you, I got you.” Naruto chanted in his ear softly as he rubbed his back to calm the boy.

 

“Hm, you’re a crybaby just like your mama.” He teased and sung at the crying in good spirit.

 

The crying raven dove back in his chest and shifted his head around stubbornly at the taunt. “M’not a crybaby, _ttebasa!”_ The sentence was muffled as he yelled at the pretty man in his stomach.

 

The blond blinked at the familiar verbal tic and grinned with dazzled eyes. “You are definitely my son.” He confirmed to himself as he scratched his chin.

 

Menma didn’t even try to deny it that time.

  


**۞ ۞ ۞**

**_Higashihiroshima, Japan_ **

**_9:07 PM_ **

 

The skies were fading into a deep, indigo blue as the night took over its shift for the day. The stars twinkled to showcase their cosmic unveiling. The two were still riding through the evening without stopping until they were far out of the city of Hiroshima.

 

The road was quite empty, and the hum of the motorcycle was lulling him into slumber.

 

Menma was still clinging to their blond companion’s form as he sat incorrectly on the motorcycle in front of the driver. His back faced the handlebars as Naruto looked over and past him to the road.

 

The small raven pressed his small chin in the flat chest to incline his head to look up at him. He watched the blond’s darkened face from below. His golden bangs flapped around his fixated eyes.

 

Naruto sensed his eyes on him and squared at back him a penetrating gaze that pinned him to the spot before returning his attention back to the road. “I’m not gonna keep losing you. Don’t run away _. ¿Comprende?_ ” He raised his eyebrows promptingly.

 

The raven barely nodded before laying his head back on his back. Menma had an inkling that Naruto really was more to him than what he thought.

 

_‘I feel like I won’t be able to really run away from you. Not without coming back.’_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anotha one! Did y’all know that Japanese cop cars are literally luxury cars. Policemen are just livin’ lavish, eh? America is a mess, so we don’t deserve cars like that. And could you tell that I enjoyed mocking Homura and Koharu’s age? I enjoyed it waayyy too much. Anywayz, Menma seems quite skeptical of Naruto. Does Naruto really know what he’s doing? Lol, probably not. Ya just gotta see in the next update! - kiki

**Author's Note:**

> TBC
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: Well that was eventful lol. Anyways, I’M BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH MAKING BAMF UKE NARUTO FICS. Sorry I just had to let that off my chest. And I have a random question for y’all… what is the ship name for Shisui x Naruto? ShiNaru? ShisuNaru? I dunno help me. I need it for upcoming projects.
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  
> 
> Kazoku e no tabi- Road to Family
> 
>  
> 
> cariño - ‘sweetie’ or ‘honey’
> 
>  
> 
> Mierda - ‘fuck’ or ‘shit’
> 
>  
> 
> “¡Caray, un helicóptero!” - “Wow, a helicopter!”


End file.
